PS I Love You
by Oona4
Summary: Summary: The Cullen's decide to take a few years off pretending to be human and move to Northern Alaska. While living there Edward takes an on line college course, one of the assignments is to write a pen pal and document the process. Alice has a vision that he should write a nurse named Bella also taking the class. She won't tell him why.
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. I love you**

**Summary: The Cullen's decide to take a few years off pretending to be human and move to Northern Alaska. While living there Edward takes an on line college course, one of the assignments is to write a pen pal and document the process. Alice has a vision that he should write a nurse named Bella also taking the class. She won't tell him why.**

**Chapter 1: Pen Pals**

**EPOV:**

I was looking over the lists of names on one of my online classes I was taking. I almost missed seeing her name as I was looking for Bella instead of Isabella. _Isabella Swan who prefers to be called Bella_, I said to myself. That has to be the same girl I began sharing letters with. Bella and I sort of have become pen pals writing letters and or emails to each other back and forth. I wanted to know more about her so I began doing research, I found that she was a nurse at the same hospital my father does some consulting work for. Well let's dive in and see where this goes; Alice says I will not be sorry but is keeping things from me again the little stinker!

Dear Bella,

Like you, I have an assignment to write a, fellow student and a document to process. So let me begin by telling you a little about myself. My name, as you have noted I'm sure is, Edward. I decided to take this on-line course to fill some empty time and the subject sounded interesting.

I love music in fact I have books full of my own compositions along with a vast music collection. However; during these last three years I seem to have lost my muse. Suddenly, the desire to write music just isn't there. If I was to be truthful I feel it is because after watching my brother's find their _other half's_ along with my wonderful parents who have love filled marriage. I guess being alone has sapped my creativity. I do hope this will change someday. Not too thrilled with Television now a days but I do like movies and of course books especially, classics. Okay, I'll admit it this, since discovering _techno thrillers, _if they keep my interest by the excitement going throughout the book then I will read those too. I can't let my brother Emmett know this, he is a terrible tease.

Enough about me, tell me about you. I have confessed to losing my music muse and loving thrillers. You have me at a disadvantage. Please write back I have a feeling we might enjoy each other's thoughts.

Sincerely,

Edward.

**Bella's POV:**  
Dear Edward,

I am sitting here watching the rain and smiling as I write my first letter to you. One of many if my_ spi__dey sense _is correct, hope that doesn't send you running for the hills. Writing music how wonderful, what do you play? My mom forced me to learn piano when I was five but that lasted three weeks and the teacher told her I was hopeless. I can't imagine what it must be like to have songs pouring from your soul. Edward that is a gift a true gift, you must not let it go. Please think about trying again. Hey you can start with a better melody for chopsticks!

I'm a nurse working in the ER at a local hospital. I love the ER it is challenging but so rewarding to help people who truly need you at the time. Most of my co-workers are good people and we get along fine. There is however one doctor and one nurse who are making my life as hellish as can be. This may be sharing too much but I feel the need to tell someone. Since you are not involved I will share with you.

Mike, the doctor in question is what I would call a world class jerk. He thinks he is God's gift to women and we should all fall at his feet. I however, have never fallen in such a way and can't see it ever happening. At least until I find_ The One _anyway.

He ignored me for months barely speaking to me even when we were working on patients. Then one day two months ago he began to touch me every chance he got. I tried to avoid working with him, also changing my shift. To no avail he is always there either being called in or _just happens_ to have switched rotations to coincide with mine.

Today, he had the gall to rub my butt as I was bent over a patient. When I went to my Nurse Supervisor, _Miss Stanley_ whose name should be _Do Nothing_ she yelled at me and said I was probably teasing him!

After work in the parking lot he pushed me up against my car telling me I would never find a better man. Lucky for me other employees came out and he let me go but not before he pinches me hard enough to leave a bruise on my rear end.

Enough of work, I too love to read esp. classics _Bet yours are not the girly ones I love__, Emma, Pride and Prejudice to name a few__. _Techno Thrillers, I must read one can you suggest one for me? Let's see what else or yes I love all things: purple, cats, dogs, and comfy clothes. Learning to crochet (so far I stink at this like the piano) oh and I dream of finding Mr. Right someday. I look forward to hearing back from you my new friend,

Play a song for me,

You're Friend,

Bella

**EPOV:**

Dear Bella,

I am alarmed at your Doctor Mike. How dare he treat women like they are trash! I hope you are Okay? So glad you chose to write back. I enjoyed your letter.

My sister says I should say more about our family so here it goes. I have three brothers and three sisters-in-law plus a set of loving parents. No cats or dogs. I love the color green but really like most colors. Alice, who I consider a sister, is married to my brother, Jasper. Alice, is a perky annoying "tinker bell" who makes my life happy and exasperating at the same time. She is the fashion diva of the family. Rose can fix anything with a motor and still look like a runway model and Charlotte is just the sweetest girl on the planet. It doesn't hurt that she is also calming force in this whirlwind of a family.

Tell me about your family, do you have siblings? I was born in Chicago but we have lived just about everywhere. Did I tell you I like to journal? Today I bought a new one, purple I might add. Looking at it on my desk makes me think of you. Please take care of yourself. I too look forward to hearing back from you and learning more about my new friend."

Your friend as well,

Edward

**Bella's POV:**

Dear Edward,

Hooray! I am spreading the purple magic; you can never have too much. Your letters make me smile. Yes I am trying to take care of myself as per your request.

Your family sounds so wonderful, must be nice to live in a big one. I have no siblings but always wanted a sister or two. My life is boring so I won't drag it out in these letters.

Today was another round of fending off Mike. I swear he is getting out of hand. Today, I caught him trying to open my locker. On the way home tonight, I bought a very expensive new lock. The clerk assured me it was "pick" proof. Not that I have the crown jewels in there, but I do have a change of clothes, my purse and often money if I need to shop on the way home.

On a brighter note while shopping tonight I bought a deep green cover for my nook. I needed one and when I saw the green, well let's say it makes me think of you.

Since we are sharing things here is one for you. I would love to learn to dance, really dance like a waltz. That being said let me say it will never happen. You are writing the biggest klutz on this planet. If I wasn't an ER nurse I would be their best patient, no kidding! Still I love to watch others dance like that but have never trusted anyone enough to keep me from falling on my face unto the dance floor. Do you dance my sweet man? Probably you do since you love music so much.

The only time I dance around is when I'm cooking. I plug in my ear buds, I have an old but still working MP3 player and off I go around the kitchen cooking to the beat. Glad I live alone that way no one thinks I'm having a seizure or something. See now I'm smiling.

You make my days better my dear friend,

Bella

**EPOV:**

After the first few letters between us I began to like her sense of humor. We have been writing for a couple of months now. I have been falling in love but not knowing how to tell her yet. I have not even seen her but she fills my heart with every letter. What I would give to see her "dance" while she cooks? Oh my dear you will dance the waltz if I have any say in it.

"Dear Bella, I love the stories you tell about the ER. You make my day complete. I hope as always this finds you in good health and happy. I know you make me happy every time I hear from you. The family is well and sends you their good wishes.

Today I decided to start composing again. I have two songs written so far. I blame you dear heart you seem to be inspiring me to do better.

Now tell me how have you been doing with Doctor Mike who thinks you are there for his personal needs? You need to turn him in Bella, it worries me more than you know to know he is there all but stalking you every night.

Also I hope to hear the latest on _Ms. Do as Little as Possible _aka your nursing supervisor your tales make me smile every time I think of them. Did you ever get new scrubs? Are they purple?

Once again I am thankful we picked each other. I will be sending you a CD of my new songs soon. I shall sleep tonight dreaming of a dancing cook in her kitchen.

Your friend and fellow conspirator,

Edward

**BPOV:**

Dearest Edward you make my days you truly do. Yes, I know, I should turn in Mike aka the mad stalker in he is scaring me to be honest and as of today he is touching me. A little rub here a little rub there even when I am working on a patient alongside him. He even managed to push "himself" if you get my drift up against my butt as I was leaning over a patient Yuck! I thought when he touched me there it was vile but no this was worse.

The man is an animal and not a very nice one. "Miss do nothing" is doing just that, nothing I have a feeling she is giving Mike more than a little on the side as well. Gads I sound like a prude but really the guy's a complete idiot and not the kind to marry her no he'll want either a trophy wife or some doctor's daughter.

Enough of them I'm thrilled to hear your writing music again. I do hope I can hear it one day. This will seem funny but at night I dream of us, please don't run away screaming I would never force myself on you but on the other hand if you were to one day be curious about me then yes I think; no I know there is something between us that can turn into something awesome if we let it.

If you still want to write to a crazy nurse who just happens to like you a lot then please do because I'm pretty sure it's more than that already.

On the funny side today one of the doctors didn't listen to his nurse and ended up getting "pooped" on all over his scrubs we told him 3 of us she was complaining of pain in her side and felt like she had to use the bathroom he refused to allow to go until he looked at her. Well she was right as soon as he pushed her side very hard she exploded everywhere. We all had to change clothes he's new so guess he needed to learn. His face was priceless.

I am thinking of getting a new place to live. My old apartment is going downhill plus the way Mike is acting the need for security is growing every day. Did I say I have bruises from him on my bottom, my arms and my leg? Jackass I mean who does that to someone? Then he has the gall to say "You know you love it Bella besides who else wants someone plain and fat like you?" Do you know of a safe area with moderate priced Apartments?

I love hearing from you my sweet music man.

"Your true friend and maybe more"

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reading Her Letters**

**Betad by Karencullen2007**

**EPOV:**

Sitting here reading her latest letter I'll admit it worried me. I felt some deep growls within my chest coming up. Dad came in asking about her. I showed him her letters and he too is concerned about her mad stalker.

"I I know who he is, Edward. But to be sure I will check him out. Why don't you come with me tonight I'll go to my office and we'll take a look at the great, Mike. Jasper has made it possible for me to access certain records at work. Bella should be off duty this evening."

"If he is hurting her like that I want to log a complaint." my voice stern.

Carlisle agreed, and we head out getting to the hospital in good time.

The place seemed quiet tonight as we head to his office not meeting a single person. Once there I take a seat looking at the latest medical magazine. I was also a doctor but I hadn't practiced in a while and since writing to Bella I have been thinking of practicing again.

Carlisle grunted as I go behind him and look at the computer screen. He has brought up Mike's Employee file with his work picture. So, that's what he looks like, I told myself looking at the picture also. He has blonde hair and I guess good looking if you like the baby face type. I then realized as I was looking at Mike's picture I felt myself becoming more agitated, my hands were clenching by my sides, as Carlisle looked at me and saw what was happening to me.

Dad suggested while staring at me that since he does work one day during their night shift, he would set up his schedule to work with Bella and Mike so he can see what the jerk is doing to my girl. I looked at Dad with a question on my face and with an eyebrow raised.

"Son, are you okay...you seem ...well...like your jealous?"

"Dad, what are you trying to say? Am I acting jealous?"

"My boy even I can see how happy you are since writing to her she is your mate I'm willing to bet the farm on it!

Making me smile Carlisle's favorite phrase he learned just after the dust bowl in the 1930s. Betting the farm was the most you could ever bet. Hearing this I knew he was deadly serious.

"Son, I have never seen you smile more than you have since you and Bella have started sharing letters. I believe you have found your mate and I couldn't be more happy for you.

He patted my shoulder smiling at me with a father's love.

Now I was stunned. But, no really if I was to be honest about it I would let myself ponder the possibility.

I have worked so hard to overcome my Vampire nature, thereby allowing myself to attend school. Practice as a doctor, not operate but consult, do rounds etc. Sitting back down looking at my father I allowed my nature to come to the forefront of my being.

"Oh My God!" I grabbed my hair in frustration as my mind expands for once allowing my inner beast thoughts to blend within me.

It washed over me like a freight train. I wanted to kiss her, to ravish her, to protect her, to dominate her and a hundred other things all in a microsecond. Love, do I love her like a mate? I knew I loved her sight unseen but this? This was beyond anything I had ever experienced. Would I give this life to her?

Dad was staring at me letting me come to terms with something he knew would throw me for a loop. Pinching my nose as I took deep breaths I finally looked him in the eyes. Unknown to me I had jumped to my feet.

"My mate," I questioned. "Dad, do you really think so?"

"Yes my boy I do and deep down so do you. Alice too if you watch her she knows something but doesn't want you to over think it. Mom couldn't be happier me either. I want to meet her and make sure she will fit into our life, she might not about us. It's overwhelming isn't it? I felt it when I saw Esme the first time, like my world jumped off its axis. Then it was so intense I couldn't process it all. It took me days to come to grips with it, and not act like a complete fool around her. Stop the growling, Edward, I'm not a threat to her, and you know it."

Stunned, I nodded

"Sorry, Dad," I said apologetically.

"Dad, can I see her picture in the files too? It would be nice to have her face in my head when I write her next?"

He brought her up and there she was my girl a sweetheart if I ever saw one. A little plumper than the skinny mini's you see everywhere and oh my heavens what a pretty smile. Better picture than most of us get on employees ID. My dead heart did a little drum roll or at least it felt that way to me.

Heading out we see ambulances and people running everywhere. Dad jogs down to see what's up this is a small hospital not a great deal of excitement. He looks back at me then jerks his head towards the ER doors there is my darling coming in drenched in the now pouring rain.

Her scent hits me like a wrecking ball I almost drop to my knees feeling the mating pull grab me, it hurts like you are being branded with white hot pokers. I swallow my growls and the urge to grab her right then and there. Hell yes I will share this life with her that's a given now that I see her in person.

She is looking around shaking the rain off her coat dressed in jeans and long sleeve tee. Coming in behind her I see other people I recognize as nurses and doctors. They must have called in everyone not working tonight. The rain and wet air just intensified her beautiful scent I have to get out of here before I blow everything dad has worked for running off into the night with my mate.

"Bella!" a nurse yells

"What?" she answers in a normal voice.

"Dr. Newton is screaming for you."

"Too bad, I'm not working with him tonight and hopefully not anymore, Jessica. I'm only here because it's an emergency call out for nurses tonight."

"Nurse Swan, you will work with whatever doctor is here."

"Well, Nurse Stanley, I will work tonight but not with him I have admitted a harassment charge on him and I cannot work with him under hospital policies."

Just then my dad walked up to them both. "Nurse Stanley, I want Nurse Swan with me tonight and every time I'm called in is that understood."

He reached over took Bella's hand smiling as he did.

"I have heard great things about you young lady," she blushed so sweetly I had moved to a chair in the waiting room so she didn't pay any attention to me. Holding on to the chair arms was keeping me grounded.

"Why yes Dr. Cullen I have heard good things about you too be my honor to work with you tonight let me run to get changed." With that she jogged to the nearest door disappearing from my sight.

Dad walked over to where I was seated as I was still staring at Bella's retreating figure.

"Edward, there has been a multi car, and tour bus accident. What they can't Medi-vac they are sending to us. I might be here for hours take the car Jasper can come get me I'll take care of your girl maybe even buy her breakfast."

"Thanks dad."

I walked to our car spotting Mike going in I gave him a glare as he walked by. If I had stopped the very least that would have happened is my fangs would have dropped, the worst if I could call it that was I would kill him where he stood next to his car. Mine! She is mine you jerk. Getting home, I told Jazz about picking up dad in a few hours. He nods going back to his book.

I go to the piano adding to the songs that have been running in my head for two weeks now. As I write I see my sweet girls face, her very sexy rounded bottom and what I hope are as lovely as they looked under her sweater and tee shirt breasts. Yes she is inspiring me in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Meeting Edward**

**Betad by karencullen2007**

**BPOV:**

I was reading his email. We had traded email addresses just last week, and i had put it into my Nook. I I'll admit I was caught up short he wants to meet me. Can I do this meet him at last?

What will he think of me when he sees that I was fat? Oh, it would kill me if he took one look at me then let the disgust show on his face. Still, he seems so sweet, maybe if I sent a picture of me and ask him for one of himself using the reasoning we need to know who we are looking for at the bookstore.

Yes, he might understand that then if he calls off meeting me, then I know. It would be over before we could really hurt each other. Yes, that is what I will do. Feeling better now I finally relax.

Sitting here with my coffee, I began an email to my love, because, until I know otherwise that is what he is my dream lover if nothing else.

Just as I hit send, Mike grabbed my arms pulling me up from my chair almost making me drop my reader.

"Hey, what the hell" I yelled shocked to be grabbed like that.

"You little witch! How dare you leave a complaint on me," Mike seethed.

"How dare you touch what isn't yours and never will be. I have bruises buddy and they are from you!" I shouted.

We were on the patio outside the cafeteria. Other nurses were there also, I saw one get up and head to the door behind Mike.

I was stunned she didn't even stop to help.

"I will ruin you!" he said, shaking me with both hands making my head spin and my teeth chattered in fear. Before I could gather my wits he struck me twice, I felt my jaw snap. At the same time my teeth and tongue collided injuring my mouth and tongue.

"Sttooppp!" I yelled. I was biting my tongue several times, however; the shaking stopped as someone approached us.

I looked and saw Dr. Cullen glaring at Mike with security.

"Take him to the administrator's office I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Bella, dear, come with me honey."

Dr. Carlisle grabbed my things and puts my nook in my purse, takes my arm, leading me past the people staring at us and into the hall up to his office. I must be in shock because I haven't said a word since we left the cafeteria.

I couldn't think but I found my senses as I smelled blood. Just as we entered his office, I bolted to the trash can throwing up everything I just ate and anything else in my stomach plus a lot of blood.

"Sorry Dr Cullen." I get out then burst into tears.

"Bella sit here please." His voice was soft and tender.

I do as he says as he is looking into my mouth with a flashlight then he gets a wet washcloth from the bathroom making me hold it to my mouth.

"Calm down sweetheart we'll take care of you."

He goes to his desk picks up the phone talks very fast into it then hangs up. I was able to make out the "Yes I'm bringing her home and I agree" but nothing else. Then he makes another call, this time to Administration.

"Yes I saw it all, he assaulted her. I lodged the complaint. I also have five witnesses including two security guards."

"She is injured and I'm taking her to my home to recover make sure she is off for the rest of the week and next week as well. If you need her call my home number my wife Esme will be talking for her. I just hope we won't need to do surgery on her mouth Dr. Walker. Thank you."

He took the now blood soaked washcloth from me washed it out then had me rinse in some form of antiseptic rinse a candy striper brought just now from the pharmacy.

"Isabella," he said making me jump. "Here is what is going to happen. My daughter, Alice, will meet us at our house shortly give her your house keys and the key to your car. She will pack you a couple of bags lock up making sure all is well there."

"Meanwhile, I'm taking you to our home you will need help for a few days your mouth is severely injured in order for it to heal you must not talk and your diet will be liquid. My family is aware you are coming so no fuss now.

"Come on young lady we are going home."

He took my arm led me to his Mercedes then off we went. I felt like my daddy just scolded me truly I felt naughty weird but true even my bottom was tingling how odd is that?

We pulled up to a mansion outside of town far off the beaten path. A lovely woman was waiting for us.

"Bella, my dear come in honey I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife, you are so welcome here with us."

She led me in and up the stairs to a lovely guest room on the third floor.

"My son Edward's room is over there just across the hall and Peter and Charlotte have the room at the end. That other door is a music room."

I was still stuck at the name Edward and Music room. Oh he couldn't live here could he? _What will I do if he does? What if he is some teenager, not a man like I'm dreaming of?_ I thought I would faint but Esme was still talking so I tried to focus. She had a lovely gown on the bed and proceeded to help undress me like a child and I let her most unlike me still she never saw my back.

After getting put into bed in this heavenly room with a bed to die for, Carlisle came in with his bag and a tray of dressings and swabs etc.

"Essie please help me, I need to look at her mouth now that we are calmer and away from the hospital." Carlisle said to his wife.

So, I leaned back on the pillows held my mouth open with Esme holding the light while he swapped something nasty on my tongue then decided it would do he stopped.

"Now, Bella, here are the rules 1. No talking at all today maybe a little tomorrow we'll see but it might be days. 2. You can have a liquid diet only darling for the next 4 days maybe longer 3. Rest I mean this sleep would be good for you 4. I'm in charge little girl I will not hesitate to spank your bottom if you don't follow the rules here".

He kissed my stunned face smiled at Esme and walked out. Esme looked at me smiled at my shocked face.

"Men always make everything so dramatic don't you think?" she asked with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SM Owns All. This is just my "What If". If you are under 18 chose another story please. From now on this story may contain triggers for you. Please do not read if spankings, lemons, or violence trigger for you. As I stated in the beginning author notes my Vampires do not sparkle, they can eat rare meats, drink strong coffee and whiskey. They practice Domestic Discipline in their family and marriages. The males like their mates to call them "daddy" for spanking and sex; however they do not want them to act like babies, just be good girls and follow their rules. I love HEA so don't worry about that and my boys don't cheat. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Story Beta: Karen Cullen**

**Chapter Four: Meeting Each Other:**

**B POV:**

"**Now my son is dying to talk to you but I understand you can't talk so he says to get your nook out and he will get his so you can talk to each other if that makes sense, " Esme said bringing me my tote for me.**

**I pulled out the nook glad there was a little battery left then she kissed my forehead and walked out.**

**Leaning back on the pillows I must have dozed because when I looked up again the most beautiful man I have ever seen was sitting there with his legs crossed an ankle on his knee looking at me. He was smirking at me; that melted my heart and chased away all my fears.**

"**Bella, darling, I'm Edward, I believe it's my turn to email you" with that I started to cry.**

**He instantly took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed picking me up and placing me on his lap. Sshing me gently while kissing my hair**

"**My sweet little love, I have been so worried today since dad called me. You are my darling girl. Baby, let me hold you and we'll talk you write, I'll answer. He hugged me again so gently.**

"**Oh and Bella by the way, PS I Love** you," **He whispered this last part I thought my heart would swell****from joy alone.**

**He kissed me. First sweetly then so passionately it took my breath away.**

**I was still crying but slowing down he handed me the ****box of Kleenex. After blowing my nose several times I was finally calm and still sitting on his lap. When I tried to move off he held me there firmly****.**

"**Are you cold or uncomfortable baby?" I shook my head implying "no".**

"**Then you stay put little girl my dad isn't the only one who'll spanking your sexy bottom' He said as I blushed to my roots as I stared at him.**

**I put a question mark on my nook and held up to him.**

**Nodding he moved me a little so I could look at his face while he answered me.**

"**My sweet Angel, being my mate means more than just getting married. We have a connection between us that will only grow as time goes along. Once we are alike it will be a permanent bond never broken only by death. That means I can sense your moods, and you mine. You'll feel my love and you'll feel my anger as well. Not only with my hands and words but with my thoughts, Bella is your bottom burning now?"**

**I nodded yes. It had been for the last few minutes. I wrote this to him showing him my note.**

"**That is because I was angry you wanted to leave my arms baby. It proves we are mates if I ever had a doubt which I don't. Peter and Jasper have been telling me for years that mates know it, they feel it and the madder I am the more it will burn. Sorry about that darling but it's a mating thing. They say because Carlisle is our father and leader you will feel it from him too but I wonder."**

**I typed to him that I had tingles in the car here. "Was he mad at me?"**

"**No, baby, but he was very pissed at Mike and worried about you, it must have been that."**

**Then he got all serious again making me look in his eyes.**

"**Isabella, you were told to rest and sleep now. If we email or talk on your nook you will still be a good girl but if you kick up a fuss then you'll be naughty and my girl better not be naughty today."**

"**She is not well." He added with a smirk**

**So I asked him questions using my nook and he answered them out loud by nightfall I knew everything about them but wasn't afraid at all. They were Vampire's go figure. I was startled at first but never afraid.**

**He told me about his family introducing me to his brothers, Peter, Jasper and Emmett and his sisters Charlotte, Alice and Rose. Peter and Charlotte are on our floor as he called it. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett are on the second floor. Carlisle and Esme were on the first floor. Peter and Edward were very close and Edward hoped I would be the same with Charlotte.**

**They seemed to like me in fact they embraced me into their family almost at once.**

**I welcomed it they were like family to me as well, the family I never had and always dreamed of.**

**All day long one of them would come in to visit and I knew we were family every time.**

**Telling Edward this made him cry so it was my turn to comfort him. ****He needs me**** was the thought running though my mi****nd and heart as I rubbed his arms and caressed his beautiful face, calming him down.**

**Somehow I fell asleep waking up in the bed covered, so warm and comfortable. My Edward wasn't there but I could hear his voice he was playing the piano singing softly next door.**

**Creeping from my bed padding to the room I stood watching him play.**

"**My little girl is being naughty again," he said softly "Isabella, you are going to get your bottom spanked very soon."**

**I gulped and almost yelled "why" but remembered my rules.**

**So, I walked to him placing his hand on my face making him look up at me.**

**I raised my eyebrows at him in question. He nodded answering me.**

"**Bella, you are my mate remember my telling you that we look a lifetime for our mate?"**

**My turn to nod now, smiling at him.**

"**I finally found you my baby girl. Well if you join us in this life which I pray you will then I will be your daddy like Carlisle is mine. His venom runs in my veins and mine will run in yours so I will technically be your vampire daddy okay"**

**I nodded again.**

"**Now regular Vampires punish their mates by biting them scarring them. Doing horrid things we do not, we spank our ladies often and always if they are naughty, it's our rules here. Darling if you want me I come with rules."**

**I was sitting by him now shivering from the cold.**

"**So I see you are barefoot as well its cold tonight so that's not helping your case baby. Daddy does not want his darling to catch cold she is already hurt" He picked me up like a feather carried me to my darkened room.**

"**Everyone is out hunting so this is a good time I suppose" he said very softly.**

**Before I could ask what that meant I was over his knees and getting my bottom spanked Ow! He told me the rules for the family and then his rules all the while he was spanking me.**

"**No other male touches me except family. He is the alpha for us, Carlisle for the family. Never tell the secret our lives depend on it. Never put myself in danger or the family. Never lie or withhold information from him. Vampires are jealous by nature always remember that. Respect my new parents."**

**When I thought I would die he finished, but made me stay over his knees while I was scolded. Then placing me on his lap sshing me to be silent, he wiped my tears away.**

"**Nod little girl, do you agree with the rules?"**

**I nodded.**

"**My little love daddy wants you so badly, you have to get well no more being naughty okay baby?" I nodded again.**

**Then he surprised me by placing me face down on the bed pulling my gown back up just enough to expose my sore behind.**

**Instead of being mean to me he rubbed a crème all over my burning bottom making it feel 100 times better. Pulling my gown back down when it had all dried we sat on the bed. He cuddled me while I snuggled into him. Finally I had stopped crying and was just hiccupping looking at him.**

"**Now, darling, do you agree we are mates? Did you feel a pull to me today?"**

"**Yes" I nodded touching his face softly.**

"**So that will make us lovers, mates, married very soon, a forever family."**

**Blushing I look at him deeply hoping he could see a question in my eyes.**

"**Yes baby I want you like that very much. Have you ever been with anyone?"**

**I shook my head. He was surprised by that smiling he kissed me deeply on the lips.**

"**My Angel how nice," his smile was breathtaking.**

"**I never have either. We'll learn together," I could feel the blush to my roots.**

"**As to marriage well I'll ask when you can answer baby,"**

"**Tomorrow will you move into my room, well it's our room now?"**

**Really he wants me? My heart was breaking with joy this beautiful man wanted me.**

"**Yes," I nodded smiling like a loon ignoring the pain in my face and mouth.**

'**Great darling"**

**I pulled his shirt making him look at me I gestured to him.**

"**Stay here tonight?" I asked hugging myself then pointing to him.**

"**Yes, baby, I'll stay of course."**

**So I tried to get up again but this time he understood me.**

"**Do you need to use the bathroom?" blushing deeply and nodding again he helped me up.**

**While I was in the bathroom he changed into sleep pants and tee shirt. The bed was all straightened with one small nightlight on so I could see to get back in bed.**

"**OK baby?" nodding to him I climbed into bed patting the side for him.**

**He slid in besides holding me, turned off the light and I was asleep in almost right away.**

**His cold body felt so good on my hot bottom I pushed into him making him groan.**

_**Served him right.**_** I thought before I was out. I woke in his arms.**

"**Morning, my Bella."**

**Smiling I headed to the bathroom while there I used more of the numbing mouth rinse then looked for my bags.**

**Coming out I saw he was dressed in jeans and a tee.**

"**Your clothes are in our room baby everything is there I'll grab your toiletries now if you like."**

**I walked across the hall, oh this room is lovely too the black king size bed and huge windows are heavenly. I felt at home here for the first time in years. It was a stunning room.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beta'd by Karen Cullen2007 and Emily Babcock

Chapter Five: Moving In

I looked in the bathroom. "Oh my!" It was awesome; it had both a rain shower and a whirlpool bath. Then he showed me the walk in closet, where I found all my things had either been put away or were hanging up alongside his.

"Bella, I took your things out of your bags and put them away; I hope that was okay" Stunned he had been handling my undies, I stood there gaping at him; I was so embarrassed and as red as a beet. I felt my face grow hotter.

"Darling, we are going to be married; of course we'll share a dresser, a bathroom and a bed", he said so quietly I was startled; I swear I jumped a foot in the air.

"Yes, you are right", I said, trying to convey that I understood, and I must have succeeded, because he looked better; not as worried as he was before.

"Now, sweetheart, Alice wants to move you in here this week. Are you up to that? We could wait, but I'd hate that. I want you here in our room; in our bed as well, darling."

I turned and looked at the room and the view; yes, I could live here with him.

Miming for paper and a pen, I wrote, "What if we fight? What if we can't make it work? What if you change your mind because I'm fat? I know someone like you couldn't really want someone like me."

As he sat there on the bed reading what I'd written, I sat on his sofa waiting anxiously for his response.

He looked up at me. "First off, if we fight, then we will always make up. Being mates is more than just being married, it's a forever thing. We don't divorce, baby girl; we work it out. Did you run when you got a spanking last night?"

"No", I shook my head

"Second, as to 'not making it', I just answered that. Mates are forever."

"Third, I can't change my mind. You are it for me, baby. It would kill me if you left me, and because you feel the pull, too, you couldn't really ever leave me, either. If you tried, I would find you, blister your butt, and drag your smart bottom back home, little girl.

Lastly, if you ever say the word fat and yourself in the same sentence again, my hairbrush will meet your bottom, darling."

I blanched at that. He nodded as I sat there, stunned. Walking over to me, he made me look up at him. Pulling my chin up to look in my eyes, he added, "Isabella, we are sexual and jealous creatures by nature. I told you this; don't ever put my darling love down, her Daddy will be very mad."

Gulping again, I nodded. Tears were running down my face; I wiped them with the back of my hands. My bottom erupted like a blow torch was lit underneath it, making me jump up and stare at him, my eyes wide.

It took a second, and then he smirked at me. "Did I not tell you to be a good girl?"

Gulping, and trying very hard not to cover my butt and give him the pleasure of seeing me do that, I nodded.

"Are you moving in with me my love, or not?"

I wrote, "You're sure? You Promise? Because I had a boyfriend once that said nice things, but only did it to humiliate me in public; the prom to be exact. I didn't eat for days until they forced an IV on me, so sorry if it sounds bad, but I'm afraid of that happening again."

Hugging me tightly he told me, "Baby, I would never allow you to be hurt if I can help it. You are my life now, Bella. It's my job to protect and cherish you, sweet girl"

"Then I will, Daddy." I wrote. Surprised, he picked me up and twirled me around, kissing me the whole time.

By the time the family got home we were dressed and sitting on his sofa snuggling, while I drank the protein shake he made for me earlier. Cuddled in his arms, his chin on my head, I greeted his mom.

Esme's POV:

Oh good, she's in his room. And drinking a shake; better yet. "Sweetheart, how nice. Have you moved in here with him?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella nodded.

"Well then, I will send the kids to get the rest of your things. Write down a list of what's yours, Bella, so we know what to pack. When is your lease up?"

I grabbed the paper lying nearby and wrote what they asked for,

_I__was__still__under__no__talking__orders__from__Edward__and__Carlisle__. __My__mouth__nowhere__near__healed__enough__for__that__yet__. __I__hate__i__t__, __but__what__could__I__do__? __All__this__flashed__through__my__mind__as__I__made__my__list__._

"Everything is mine. It was unfurnished when I moved in, but nothing is as nice as you have here. The rocker was my grams; her dad made it, so I treasure that. I should go along to help out, really."

Bella was looking at Edward with big eyes. "Baby, if you and I go; you will say nothing. Just write down what you want done. You DO NOTHING, understand me?"

I was surprised to find Edward ordering her around, and equally surprised that she took it so well.

_Edward__, __have__you__spanked__her__?_ I thought. He nodded at me with a small smile.

My heavens, Carlisle will be stunned...our Edward living our Domestic Discipline lifestyle? I couldn't believe it myself. We were sure he would never practice it, let alone embrace it like the rest of the family had.

So, after putting on her shoes, he grabbed jackets for both of them and carried Bella downstairs, right out to his car. I rode along with them.

We pulled up to her flat; it was old, but she kept it clean and neat. Rose packed her clothes and bathroom items, Alice took the kitchen, and Charlotte packed the pictures and emptied the closets. I ordered them about like a good mom. Edward carried Bella to each room; we waited as he asked her about what she wanted to take with her. If it wasn't going with her, it was set aside to be taken to a thrift store on the next trip.

Two hours later everything is done; half of her items are headed to the thrift store, and the other half will end up in our attic, with the exception of a few personal items.

I took the keys and gave notice at the apartment office. Telling them she was injured at work and must live with us during her recovery saved her deposit from being lost.

Getting her home and warm again, the girls unpacked her things, hanging her clothes in the closet. Edward also hung up some of her things in their room.

I added some of her pictures to our family wall as well. Her dishes; especially her china, was placed in our large china cabinets to be safe. We wanted her to feel at home here; Edward's happiness depended upon her accepting us as family.

BPOV:

Sitting here watching them all work as they cleaned out my apartment made me feel so loved. I never expected to move in with them, at least not right away. It's funny how things worked out.

Edward is such a teddy bear, even if it is one that has claws, or should I say firm paws? Oweee! I had never been spanked before, so that was a shocker for sure.

But then what is worse...his rules, or living alone forever because he can never be replaced? He's like some kind of drug made just for me. Then there's Mike; why on earth would he think I would want him at all?

I remembered this morning before his family returned from hunting, Edward spent almost thirty minutes looking at my bruised and swollen face. It made me nervous, to be honest. He kept gently turning my face back and forth. The look on his face was truly terrifying, but I knew his anger wasn't directed at me.

"Bella Love, this will heal with no bad after effects. At least that's something to be glad about." I tried to ask a question but he cut me off.

"No, Bella, don't say a thing. I'm too ticked right now, but not at you, my sweet girl" his finger gently rubbed my cheek as he smiled a sad smile. "Don't worry, baby. I'll deal with him very soon."

Since he said to say nothing, I didn't even try to write or mime a thing. I just hugged him until he relaxed.

Thinking this over while they move me out, it's just so incredible to me how fate moves when you least expect it.

I watched him work with the others; would it seem strange to say I love them all, even if it's only been a few days?

Seeing who his father was floored me. I had watched Doctor Cullen for months working in the ER, knowing a professional when I saw him. That's why I left with him yesterday, never feeling an ounce of fear. Now we were to be related forever. Esme told me Edward was a doctor, too. Maybe we could open a clinic together?

It would be a joy to work for ourselves, helping people. Oh well, that's something to think about. What I would really like to do is get my masters in nursing, or become a Physician Assistant. I wonder what they would think of that...

The other thing I always wanted to study was cooking; maybe take a class or two just for fun. History is another love of mine, maybe Edward would take a class with me someday; I would love that. Better yet, we could travel; he could show me everything.

How did I fall so far, so fast for him? Just watching him makes me want to do naughty things with him, right here in front of everybody. Ugh. When could we be lovers, I wondered? I looked up to find Edward was staring at me. He smiled, and then came over to pick me up

"I know you can walk, baby, but you will let me carry you. No B.S., sweetie pie." I almost laughed, but caught myself in time. "Sorry," I mouthed to him.

We were in his car before I knew it.

They went to my bank and changed my accounts over to Edwards. We changed my address as well. Edward also paid all my outstanding bills, which didn't please me at all, but Edward did it anyway.

Now here we are, home. I'm on the bed in our room, a mute, watching them put my things away. I hated it; it's too personal for me. I wanted to do it myself; I'm not a cripple, people! But they are ignoring me, going at hyper speed around the room. Alice told me to sit out of the way so I won't get knocked down, or some such thing.

I saw them there, making lists, but NO! Darn it! I wanted to buy what I liked to wear. My clothes must be functional; I lift and squat all damn day at work. Pretty fluff will go right in the damn trash.

So I sat and glared out the window, but Charlotte, the sweetheart she is, saw me. She came to me, handing me my tablet, and said, "Tell me, sister. Tell me everything now while they are busy, and I will fix it."

So I do, writing it like a woman possessed. I handed it to her and she kissed me

"Give me the sizes, honey. I'll go get what you need, or take you tomorrow, OK? Now don't cry, my sister. Peter and I love you so much, so does Edward. Trust me. I'll go make sure they understand they are being pushy."

Before I can protest, she is off the bed and in the closet. I hear voices, but they are talking too fast for me to understand. Edward looked around the corner at me, then back at Charlotte. Alice argued with him, but he stopped her with a look.

Rose walked out of the closet and over to me, kissing me. "We'll go tomorrow, sister." I'm still crying; I can't seem to stop, no matter how hard I try.

Jasper is suddenly there next to me, and I felt the calm spread over me like a blanket.

"Are you doing that, Jasper?" I indicate with my hands

'Yes, Isabella dear heart I am. Just relax, sweetheart; Ali will not be steamrolling over you, I promise"

He walked into the closet...the next thing I knew, she is walking out with him. Coming to me, she smiled.

"I love you, Bella. Sorry if I was thinking instead of asking first." Jasper and Alice left, but Peter stayed talking softly to Edward and Charlotte for a moment before they leave as well.

I'm alone with my lover, but so afraid of him right now; he looked mad again.

EPOV:

Charlotte came into our closet, talking softly to Rose, Ali, and me. She said we were overwhelming Bella...that Bella was out there crying, and I must not ask her why until we are alone. Then she told Ali that under no circumstances was she buying Bella panties or bras. Bella only likes certain kinds, and will trash anything we buy. We are hurting her, making her feel ashamed.

I almost lost it. "Hurting her, Char? How were we hurting her?" She told us, and it made sense. Rose understood at once and went to tell her not to worry. But Ali was not giving up; Jasper came in and that stopped right then. "I could feel her fear and shame. Stop whatever you are doing, now." He told us. So, we did.

Now, here she is on my lap, and I could see everything she had been thinking all day. Amazing, but it broke my heart. Oh my poor sad girl. What happened to you?

She was shy, so we'd get just what she likes tomorrow. I saw her building up for a fight, but squashed that crap right then and there. She was worried about money, so we'd set that straight, too.

BPOV:

"Baby, are you OK?" he said, pulling me onto his lap. I was afraid to look at him, so I stared at my hands.

"Bella, tell me if you are OK. Why are you crying, sweetie?" I just hugged him, trying to calm down.

"You wanted us, just you and me, to pack the drawers...is that it?" I nodded, wiping my eyes with my tee shirt.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. We always help each other. Ali always does my stuff; I never care. Gads, I'm so dumb!" Making him look at me, I shook my head no. Pointing to me, I write "very shy".

He hugged me tightly. "Tomorrow, will you let me buy you stuff...pretty stuff_and_ your favorite stuff? I want my darling to be comfortable both at work, and here."

I wrote, "On payday we'll shop for a few things" Low growls filled the air around me.

"Isabella," he said, making me jump, and once again I felt that weird burning all over my bottom. Edward was doing that to me. Ugh! Forever with your butt burning every time your mate gets mad? How lucky can I get? Looking at his handsome face, I guess I'm pretty lucky after all.

"Daddy will buy his girl everything tomorrow, and she will help pick out what she wants. Peter and Char are going, too; we'll have lunch. Dad said you can have soft food tomorrow, so we are celebrating. Are we clear on that? I want no fights or scenes; we are lovers, or will be soon my love, married too, so no worries about money.

My sweet baby, we'll discuss money tomorrow as a family, so you don't worry. We have plenty; I promise there's more than enough"

Knowing that if I made a scene, it would end badly for me, I nodded, leaning into him.

Why, was I so darn tired? It wasn't like me at all...when could I ask questions?

I had questions, like how in the world does he make my bottom burn every time he's mad? He said they could all do it with their mates. I must ask Charlotte, very soon.

I felt myself falling asleep as he gently laid me on our bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**I am breaking every rule there is and posting this un-Beta'd**. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. So don't flame me over it. I have been getting request to get this story up and running again. So here we go. It's a very big story esp. from me. If you like it please let me know, if not hit the back arrow and find another. No negative reviews please.

_**Chapter Six: Nightmare**_

_EPOV: _

_Getting us in bed she is dreaming oh heavens I can see her dreams. Making love with me is number one, so maybe we can try it after all. _

_Then what must be her past; a small white house, her dad in a uniform, a funeral very sad. _

_Then a boy oh my heavens he's a wolf there is a pack of them. The two of them are fighting, she, and the boy. He changes and hurts her terribly. There are marks on her back which I have yet to see. _

_Then she is on a bus coming here to Alaska, crying as they leave her hometown. _

_The boys are there watching her leave but not sad to see her go. The big boy the one she fought with stares at her with almost hate as she goes. _

_Then she is on the phone with a woman who looks like her arguing and crying again. She hangs up throwing her drink across the room spends the night curled in a ball. _

_My poor baby she sleeps for awhile with no dreams when wham she sits up terrified reaching for me "I'm here your safe we are here Bella" _

_She whispers to me "Jake is coming he is going to kill me" _

_Then she faints falling off the bed unto the floor. Crap, "Bella" I yell as I jump out of bed like a shot getting to her._

_My dad rushes in they are all here now in our room. She is still passed out._

"_We need to talk" I say _

_So the girls make a bed downstairs on the sofa for her. _

_I sit with her all wrapped up and tell them her dreams and what she said before she fainted. I think Jake is the big wolf boy. Growls fill the air at that, _

"_Edward where is she from?" I haven't asked that and she never gives out info we all notice. _

_Alice gets her purse and we see in her wallet a folded paper obit from her dad the chief of police of Forks. Looking this up we learn he was killed by a bear but we all see it wasn't that at all. _

"_She must not know because she wasn't afraid of us" Jasper says. _

"_She was at college" Emmet says "The wolves didn't tell her" great we'll have to tell her the truth. _

_Then we see she sold the house last month after 3 years, it must have given them clue she was never coming back. _

_Her mom is a real piece of work, she tried to get Bella to marry one of those boys I see it here in a letter on her laptop. We all read it golly what a witch. _

_I say so out loud and then I hear "Yes she is" we turn to Bella watching us look at her things standing there like a lost child._

"_Baby you woke up terrified and said Jake was coming to kill you and then fainted we just wanted to see what was going on" hoping she would forgive us for prying. _

"_Tell me what you learned" she writes on a paper nearby. _

_We tell her everything we found out. She sits for awhile then begins to write. _

_She wrote that Jake thought they were a pair but she kept telling him they were only friends. When her dad was killed they wouldn't let her see his body. The tribe took over her life completely. She was away at school at the time and came home to them going through her house. A terrible fight ensued, her mom tried to force to marry Jake but she refused. Jake phased in front of her hurting her badly._

_When she was released from the hospital they had a wedding set up for them but she ran to Port Angles grabbing the bus to Alaska. Transferred to the university here graduated and never went home. Her dad's insurance paid for it. She was afraid to ever go home again._

_Last month she put the home on the market and the tribe finally found out where she was. _

"_I don't want them I want you, but you will die they kill Vampires is that what killed my dad?" _

_We told her yes the human killing kind not us. Crying she got up to pack so we would be safe _

"_I'll leave they will follow me and leave you alone" dropping her tablet and pen she ran upstairs. I was right behind her. _

"_Little girl you are never leaving me" I kissed her until she stopped fighting me finally breaking down. _

_BPOV: _

_How do I stay here they will come and kill my family? But leaving Edward how can I do that? He is right I feel like my insides are coming out I can never leave him. _

_Falling to my knees I scream a scream like a wounded animal. _

_Next thing I know I am being held by Edward surrounded by his family everyone is touching me sshing me as I continue to make sounds like I'm dying. _

_My hands are searching grabbing then searching finally I latch on to my man, my Edward's shirt. Clinging to him "Ssh baby I'm here they will never touch you we have you we have you Bella" _

_I taste blood again going to throw up struggling I'm suddenly transported to the bathroom throwing up until I can't anymore. _

_However the spasms don't stop but neither does the awful wounded animal crying. _

_How am I doing that sound? _

"_Isabella!" I jump looking at him at last. His worried face is inches from mine. _

"_Stop this now you are going to make your injury worse darling stop" _

_Charlotte is on her knees in front of me taking my hands "breathe sister, breathe with me my sister" looking only at her feeling Rose rubbing my back._

_Mom is running her hands through my hair, Alice is there wiping my face with a warm wet cloth. "Breathe again sister" Calming down I fall back into Rose's arms. _

_She picks me up taking me to bed where the girls get in with me I'm propped up on pillows, Rose is on my right, Charlotte on my left, Alice is sitting against the footboard rubbing my legs through the blankets, Mom is there too. _

_That's the second time I have called her mom in my head, looking at her I realize she is my mom now. "Momma" I barely whisper holding out my arms to her she comes up and embraces me while I cry and cry. Oh how I have longed to be held in a mother's embrace just feel someone who loves me._

_I can hear the men all talking fast with Carlisle and they must be on the phone to someone else. _

_When it gets quiet again they come in looking at us all hugging each other me wrapped around Esme. Edward is there looking at me then he and dad are examining my mouth again not happy with whatever just happened guess I tore the wound open again. _

_Tears are falling like water down my face. "Bella darling we want to see your back" I stare at them gasping "Now baby" he means it I can see it in his eyes._

_I grab Char's hand indicating she and I will go into the bathroom "yes darling go ahead do you need anything?" "No" I shake my head still clutching Char's hand._

_I drag Char to the closet first grabbing shorts and a sports bra. Then she helps me get dressed in the bathroom. _

_When we come out everyone is there waiting to see what Edward was asking about. _

_I look at him with a question on my face which he understands at once bless his heart._

"_No baby it won't matter only that your were hurt let us see" so I slowly turn around and sound of growls and swearing fill the room. _

_My back is scared with long deep gashes from my shoulder to my hip across the entire back and slightly around the right side. Then back of my legs the lower part of my thighs anyway are the same deep gashes running downwards. _

_Finally getting the courage to turn around I expect to see pity or disgust but all I see is love._

_I burst into tears my own mother won't look at me. She told me I must never allow these to show like I did this to myself. Esme is crying then she reaches for me "My daughter my dear you are so brave tell us how this happened. What did the doctors say?" _

_So I wrote about him getting mad, phasing hurting me. The ambulance ride, I was bleeding out by the time I got to the hospital. Three doctors said I would never walk again without pain there was so much damage to the muscles. They were right it does hurt._

_Clothes do bother me but if I want to work I must endure so I do. My back makes pretty clothes a no go but until them I never wanted to go anywhere at all so it didn't matter. _

_I tell them about how my mother is ashamed of me and I must never show these. With that I stop writing with Char reading it out loud._

_Then going back into the bathroom Char brings me jeans and long sleeve tee thanking her with a hug I dress then go out again. _

_Edward pulls me to him as we go downstairs to the dining room I sit on his lap as the others join us around their lovely table. It's time for a family meeting he tells me as I settle back unto his lap. Feeling safe, feeling loved for the first time in many years._


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Again any errors are mine and mine alone. Thanks for reading this story.

_**Chapter Seven: Plans**_

_Carlisle's POV: _

_I have never wanted to kill another creature as badly as I do right now. The mess of our Bella's back is shocking, what must it have looked like when it happened? _

_Edward had to bite his hand at first glance to keep from screaming out. Jazz and Peter just stood there, I could see the gears moving, they are getting ready to deal with a threat to our family and Emmett bless him was ready to go there and drag the jerk back. _

_Rose, Ali, and our sweet Char, looked on with sorrow for her suffering. Esme went to pieces, as I knew she would. I heard Bella call her Momma just before we walked in, so I know she is becoming ours even as we speak. _

_Being told by Esme he had spanked her was interesting, neither one has referred to at all. Edward is sitting there looking all calm; but underneath he is furious, I can see the tightening of his eyes. Mr. Wolf will rue the day he harmed our girl. Edward nods to me seeing what I just thought._

"_Okay kids what do we do first?" _

"_Dad, we learn all we can. We prepare, plan, and strike before they know, we know what they are" this was Jazz our military man. _

"_Agree Jazz we lure them in, and strike before they know what hit them" Peter added. _

"_She says he is coming. Bella is there anybody there that is your friend? Someone that will let you know if Jake hasn't been around, or leaves it would help" Jasper was asking and pacing at the same time. _

_Edward cleared his throat "Baby, please tells us how many are there? How fast are they? What kills them? "_

_She thinks then writes: "Killing them I don't know, Oh Vampire Venom will but they are horse size wolves, mostly young boys from school. Jake is a year younger than me. Sam their leader is three years older if he is still the Alpha. His Fiancé Emily has a face like my back, he too got mad was too close and she is marred for life. _

_They had 8 but if there have been nomads again more will begin to phase" She thinks for a few moments then adds,_

"_Oh yes they have what they call the "Pack mind" in other words when they are in wolf form they can read each other's thoughts, feel their joy, and pain creepy if you ask me" She thought a little more than added once more;_

"_I heard them say never let a Vampire get his arms around you, he can crush you. Oh and they smell like wet dogs to me" _

_We all smiled when Char read what she was telling us. _

_Dad cleared his throat "Boys I called Aro they were very interested in this Wolf thing, and are sending Felix and Demetri to help us, what kills Vampires must be known about in Italy" _

_The boys weren't too sure of this "Ali you must never let them know you can see the future I mean it" _

"_Ok Jazz, Edward too then" we all agreed talents were to be kept quiet. _

_We explained to Bella and she agreed. Emmett and Peter went to get the newest cameras and motion detectors on the market so we could update everything up. Ending the meeting they all headed in different directions._

"_Oh boys I also called some friends to come help, don't worry they will be safe around Bella Edward" Dad announced as everyone turned before leaving the room._

_Fergus POV: _

_When Carlisle called us an hour ago, we were thrilled to be asked to help with some were- wolves that wanted Edward's mate, good enough reason the help a dear friend. Garrett and I were sharing a cabin just now tired of being alone all the time._

_Garrett called Victor who just happened to be visited by another friend Sasha both Romanians from the 1600s. That is why the four of us are on our way to Carlisle's home, to help him in any way we can. As we get there we see Peter installing motion lights, and alarms in the yards. Going inside we are greeted like family by all. _

_Edward brings his Bella down, after telling us she isn't allowed to talk, as she has an injury to her tongue; severe by the sound of it. _

_Asking how and why we learn she is being harassed by a doctor named Mike Newton no less, at work who shook her violently hurting her only to be stopped by Carlisle. _

"_You have the best adventures I swear" we all laugh. _

_Once I see Bella I know why she is his mate, she is stunning in the fact that she has no fear of us at all. She is however very respectful of Edward and his "right hand" Emmett whispered to us as he was upstairs helping her come down to meet us. _

_That was surprising to us all, they must be true mates. Sitting there visiting we see her cuddle into him as she sits on his lap, but her eyes tell she is listening and learning all the while. Smiling at me then the rest of us, she never moves off his lap, he just holds her touching her constantly in some way. _

_Oh I want a love like that we all four do. How lucky Edward is._

_EPOV: _

_Nothing or no one is taking my baby from me, so glad dad called in friends. Jake sounds like a true monster. When we are done with him, we'll deal with Mike, and then find the nomads who killed her dad if possible. _

_Mike will meet me, oh yes he won't be hurting nurses just because he can. I look up, Peter is staring at me raising my eyebrow he thinks "We won't let him near her. Are we dealing with Mike too, soon I hope?" Smiling a slow smile, I nod he grins, and I see the gears working we are on the same page. Emmett comes in "we are as ready as we can be Dad" _

_Bella is being such an angel, funny how I have spanked her bottom, and even put crème on it but never saw the wounds. _

_Her bottom must have missed the claws by millimeters. Maybe she was moving or trying to move away from him when he hurt her. I wonder if venom will heal some of that I sure hope so. _

_Then the phone rings Aro's men are here at the gate. Jasper goes to get them. _

_Felix is huge, but Demetri is cunning, watching us all he seems to like Bella, I growl he looks away. _

_Bella runs her hands through my hair calming me "Sshing" me by making a hissing sound very gently. _

_I look at her "baby rest your mouth darling, it needs to heal again, and we may need plastic surgery after all. I hope not sweetie" she is looking at me with questions in her eyes "Ok you bit it in four places, two are healing, but two are very large and were healing but opened up again. So we must watch it closely. I want to hear my sweetheart say yes to me soon" _

_A smile so big is spreading on her face "Three Yes's, actually about marriage, about becoming lovers, and about becoming like me" tears slide down her face. _

_Pointing to herself she nods "Yes" and then "Yes" then looks at me deeply, puts her hand over my heart "Yes" kissing me in front of everybody. _

_I felt like I was 10 feet tall "Oh my little love thank you" I had tears running down my face too. _

_Mom is there kissing us both "we will keep you two to those promises" sitting back against me she is rubbing my ring finger over and over smiling at me. I kiss her with all I have in me. "My love my sweet little love" I whisper to her._


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_This is Un-Beta'd all mistakes are mine so please don't flame me over this. My Beta's are working on other stories and this was sitting there waiting to get going again. I love this story too much to let it sit and die a slow death. Thank you for the sweet reviews._

_Some chapters will contain spanking, by now this should not be a surprise. Under 18? Pick a different story. I am not a lemon writer, but if you are a Beta and want to help with this contact me. _

_(Oona4 on FF and FicPad)_

_**Chapter Eight: Volturi**_

_Felix's POV: _

_Aro said to come and find out about the wolves. I can't wait for that, these Cullen boys are very nice esp. Emmett but I like them all. _

_Bella Edward's mate is a true beauty of the soul even I can see that. I want someone like that. He is very possessive of her that's easy to see but what surprises me is her reaction to him, she honors him there is no other way to put it she just does. _

_I heard he had spanked her not very long ago. That they all use DD in this house and it works and seems to work well. Their friends are a good lot no worries there either none have dreams that would cause the Volturi trouble. _

_I have to call Aro now to say we have arrived and what have I seen so far. Going out the back door I make the call 'Aro we are here and all is well. They are a nice family with no dreams of glory or hate what so ever. Four male friends are here to help as well". _

_Telling him their names and, that they are very nice guys with no mates yet he asks about Bella. "Oh sir she is such a good mate to him. She defers to him, honors him, and there is no other way to explain it. He uses Domestic Discipline like all the males in this family do, and these are very happy ladies but oh so well behaved. Carlisle is a tough "dad" sir. Yes, I think he would love your company. Do you wish me to convey your greetings and visit? I will sir thank you." _

_Heading inside I tell them Aro is coming tomorrow to see these wolves for himself, and to meet Edward's mate. They were shocked but didn't deny him the visit or act afraid. The friends were a little edgy but that is to be expected. Aro is one of our kings. _

_Esme, asked me, to help open the guest house, in the back, its four bedrooms and very nice. So we both help her getting it ready for him and us. _

_EPOV: _

"_Darling come here" I drag her to the sofa in our bedroom pulling her down onto my lap. _

"_Now we have some new rules for Aro's visit" Bella groans staring at me._

"_Ssh baby, now 1__st__ you never leave my side unless I say understand? What happens if you do?" she pats her bottom with my hand. _

"_Correct, 2__nd__ since you can't talk, you will not; I mean this no BS. Again what happens?" again she picks my hand up and taps her thigh with it._

"_Correct, darling 3__rd__ and last "If you are naughty, I will spank you where everyone will hear it. And I will blister your bottom make no mistake" she gasps at me, staring at me with teary eyes._

"_Go open my bottom nightstand drawer" she walks over opens it looks at me "bring it to me" _

_She comes back hands me the leather paddle "this will be my baby's, very naughty girl bottom tamer after you are changed. I'm not kidding Mr. Woody will seem like a feather" tears are falling down her face now. I need her to understand._

"_They are human eaters Isabella, understand this, I will not lose you because you are naughty I won't" making her put it back in the drawer. I hold her whispering all she means to me, then we make love slowly reverently before we shower and dress for company. _

"_Bella are you my good girl today?" _

"_Yes" she nods smiling. _

_We go downstairs hand in hand. Everyone is down there; all the ladies got the paddle message this morning from their mates, also loved so they know who they are and who they belong too. To a man we are not losing our girls; the Volturi are dangerous. I don't know if I can trust them yet._

_Aro's POV: _

_We arrive; Marcus decided to come too, at the Cullen estate, it's very beautiful. But then he always was a class act. Felix meets us in the driveway smiling, opening our car doors for us._

"_Masters" the front door opens, Carlisle is there beaming to see us. A lovely lady is beside him smiling "Esme meet my dear friends" she reaches for my hand, and I take hers, oh yes she is a sweet one and so devoted to him. Lucky Carlisle to have such a prize, like me he has an excellent mate._

_Marcus next, he touches my hand lightly showing me their deep love for each other. I nod and keep walking inside, where all his children are standing waiting to meet us along with the four friends and my two men. Felix has gone ahead to make sure all is well._

_Meeting each one and their ladies is a delight. Jasper and Peter are or were fierce fighters and devoted to Carlisle. Alice has a gift, well I see they want to keep it quiet. Ok I will act like I didn't see it for now. Charlotte, now here is a kind soul, lucky Peter, she makes an excellent mate. Emmett a happy boy with a gorgeous wife, then Edward and I see what drew Carlisle to make him his son all those years ago. He is a wonderful boy and gifted; now to meet his Isabella. She reaches for my hand willingly; __**nothing**__ I see __**nothing**__ looking at Edward he pipes up "Sir I do only 50% of the time, damn frustrating" I laugh a real laugh patting her hand "enchanting" she blushes. _

_Then I meet their friends Felix is right this is a wonderful family with no dreams of conquest or malice at all. They are no threat to us now or in the future. Marcus has shown me all the ties as we have met them all. But he was taken and is staring at Isabella like a drowning man. What is this I wonder?_

"_Bella, may I ask your surname and your father's name" Marcus inquires._

"_Yes" she writes it all down, then the grandparents, Marcus looks like he has seen a ghost. _

'_Aro, Carlisle, and Edward I must speak to you" _

_Edward whispers in Bella's ear "I want you to stay with Charlotte, and Peter, understand? Do what Peter tells you if there is trouble. I love you my darling" she nods and Peter takes her hand leading to the sofa where he sits between both of "his" ladies. _

_Everyone sits and we go out back away from the house. _

"_Marcus what is going on?" I demand. Marcus points to a fallen tree we all sit he paces around us. _

"_Aro you know and only you and Caius know that Didy and I had a child, a girl" _

"_Yes brother I do" _

"_And well, we never changed her; she wanted to live her life with her love. After her death we watched every generation as they came and went never interfering. _

_After Didy's death I kept track because she would have wanted me too. But over time I did lose track of where they ended up. _

_Isabella is my granddaughter through her father and his mother Marie, many times down the line but she is Didy's image. _

_Look at her Aro she was your sister and Caius's cousin did you not feel it, and you could not read Didy either" I am stunned _

"_We still have family Marcus after all these years?" _

"_Edward is she an only child?" _

'_Yes she is I'm sorry" _

"_No dear boy, but I must ask this, if we could show a way to have a child with her would you be willing?" _

"_Only if she said yes, and she survived no other way" pleased with his answer we rose to go back. _

"_She is royalty men, a child of Volturia, a child of our heart. Caius must come too, we need a ceremony." _

"_Edward I hope you intend to marry her, as we will stand for nothing less and tonight if possible" _

"_Sir we are engaged as of last night" _

"_Good my boy good" He pulled his phone and Caius was coming the ceremony would be tomorrow night witnessed by all. We returned to their house. _

_I stood to make the announcement "Isabella Marie Swan stand up please and come to us" she stood but only after Edward nodded to her. _

_Taking her hand I kissed her fingers "My darling, your family comes from our dear Marcus and his beloved Didy my sister and Caius our cousin. We recognize her in you my dear, and the silence of your mind was hers as well. Their daughter Flavia was a beauty just like you with brown hair and sweet brown eyes." Bella reached for Edward, who came behind her holding her up, caressing her arms as we told her who and what she was. _

'_Since you are in such a fine family/coven we are not taking you with us when we go. But we are doing a family sealing ceremony, so the Vampire world knows who you are tomorrow night. Also I want you two married at the same time or right after if you agree" I looked at her. Nodding she squeezed Edwards hands on her stomach. _

"_Alright now you will need a pretty dress and whatever wedding things you can get by then, and we'll need to arrange some things as well. Tomorrow you will become Isabella Volturi-Cullen my darling. Marcus is your grandfather. I'm uncle Aro from this day on, and Caius is also to be called uncle as well. We all share the same blood; Marcus is our cousin on our mother's side as well. _

_Edward you will be our nephew and grandson as well" after a stunned silence everyone jumped up smiling or hugging. Bella turned in Edward's arms pointed to us he nodded, and she came over and hugged us all tight especially Marcus._

_She asked for paper they gave her a tablet and pen "Grandfather" she wrote and then "Uncle" I am so happy. We were thrilled with her, then she went to Edward sitting on his lap, yes she was a good daughter and a wonderful obedient mate. _

_I ask Carlisle to explain the DD they used, and we were pleased with the results we might have to do this at home easier, it's on the ladies and they seem happier. Pisa and Dory will be pleased I'm sure._


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Chapter Nine: Baby and Battle**_

_EPOV: _

_Holy Hannah my baby a child of Volturi well better that than some witch or other I guess. This will assure she is safe from harm when it gets out. I'm a son of the family too after tomorrow, okay I can do that. I'll do anything to keep my darling safe and with me forever._

_Peter has been telling me things nonstop for five minutes in my mind, Jasper too. They really mean it, it's not a trap, and Marcus seems to be thriving since meeting Bella; Golly a hundred things at once. _

_Part of the guard is coming here tomorrow with Caius to hunt down the wolves._

_Demetri is going to track the nomads, Bella has her dad's bloody badge still in the zip lock bag she placed it in years ago, hopefully their venom will be on it. _

_I pick my darling up, nod to her family, and carry here out to the porch swing where we swing for awhile just snuggling "baby do you want to try for a child if we can before you join me?" _

"_What!" she sits up and grabs my face points to her stomach._

"_Yes there is a way, Aro told us tonight, and you will survive. Mommas never did in the past, but now we can make it happen. Now darling only if you want a baby and it's only for about four months. They are born quicker, and most are gifted. They mature faster, stopping when they are around age 8, but they will look 18; then if he or she wants I will change them" I never took my eyes from hers while I explained this._

_She had been listening very closely and looking at me, she wrote on the small tablet I had picked up from dad's office. 'Yes oh yes, if it's yours, and we make it the old fashioned way. You inside me, not a test tube, or someone else there" I was stunned she wrote that, but agreed with her. _

"_Of course baby, only I will ever be there, only me" she relaxed then, and nodded rubbing her stomach placing my hand there smiling. _

_I was thrilled never wanted it before, but oh I want it now. We go inside to tell Aro yes we would like to try. Marcus nods and we follow him to dad's study. Aro comes in with dad. _

"_Children" Marcus says "We have a recipe of very rare herbs and essentials oils to make a child implant between a vampire and his mate. Will you try tonight and every night for seven days? If it doesn't take you may try for another seven with a week in between to rest. If not then it wasn't meant to be. I have given Carlisle the recipe to make this drink. Bella you must drink it 30 minutes prior to beginning sex and we suggest a hot bath as you do. You must stay in the heat for at least 15 minutes after drinking it. Every bit of it, this is very important, do you agree both of you?"_

"_Yes we agree both of us" I added, she was beyond answering blushing like a tomato clinging to me like her life depended on it._

"_Also Edward you must mate three times each time, she drinks it and stayed joined for 30 minutes after each mating" Bella was even more beet red by now looking at the floor. _

_I held her tighter knowing she must be mortified. "Darling" Aro called softly making her look up at him._

"_Once the baby is set the term is four months, you will have to be very careful Bella, your life, and the baby's will be in the balance. Edward will be very possessive; the baby will be calling to him to protect him and you. Edward you can keep up the lifestyle you follow, but you must always been mindful of the baby and Bella, so always make sure no pressure on the baby, and make the swats all the same no hard ones" I'll admit I was a little stunned as well now._

_Bella groaned then and all the men laughed as she covered her face with her hands. Falling back into me trying to hide I guess._

"_Now the sex part again, not too much pressure, use your imagination for what feels right. Any questions at all? Good we wish you to start tonight as soon as the first drink is made" Aro nodded at me and smiled at poor Bella sitting there with her eyes closed, redder than I had ever seen her._

_We were dismissed, standing up, and walking out I winked at them as I picked up my girl. Going to the kitchen, mom had the drink in the blender. I smelled it, and then added some sugar to make it sweeter; the recipe said you could add sugar or honey to taste, taking it and my girl we went upstairs. _

_Putting her down "Bella sweetie go start the tub, bubbles will be nice don't you think?" she nodded and scurried off to the bathroom. Getting undressed, I lowered the lights, pulled back the covers, and locked our door. _

_She was sitting on the counter in just her tee shirt all the rest was already in the hamper. "Darling" I said as I kissed her, pulling off her shirt, she pulled off mine as I dropped my pants and boxers. We were soon in the tub washing each other caressing each other. It didn't take long for us to be ready. I watched her face as she drank the first dose. Priceless wished I had a camera it was like she was being poisoned._

_She made such a cute face, and then downed it. Nothing came back up, so we continued 15 minutes of playing around; teasing each other and I smelt the change in her. The effect it had on me was dramatic I wanted to mate not make love mate, we were soon joined me getting bigger and harder than ever before she was acting like she was trying to take my whole body inside her. I couldn't keep my mouth off her, sucking and kissing and licking, we had never done any of this before. She kept trying to pull me closer which was impossible. She was pulling my hair so hard had I been human I most certainly would be bald. It wasn't long before we were calling each other's names. She was whispering mine I kept telling her to be quiet but it was hopeless. Both of us so caught up with passion._

_Draining the tub taking her to the bed for round two it was intense it was like nothing I ever felt earlier. Bella sounded like an animal when we came together I couldn't stop growling. _

_We cuddled together for two hours then the need came again from behind this time. Gads we will be doing this again, followed by her on top. Finally we could stop and she could sleep. Getting up cleaning up our mess and wet towels letting some air in; at last I could slip in bed beside her. She didn't talk at all just snuggled tighter than ever before to me._

_The next morning she woke with the sweetest smile. Dad knocked on the door coming in giving her the second dose. 30 minutes later we were in the throes of passion once more. _

_When at last we came downstairs Peter pulled me aside as she ate breakfast like she was starving. "Edward try as many ways as you can" I nodded "Also keep her well fed it will give her the strength to continue" _

_He kissed Bella and went to join the others as they prepared to meet the wolves. Emmett sighted them early this morning in the woods on his camera's Jake and 3 others. Fergus was for baiting them by sitting Bella in a window where they can see her freely let them think we are all gone was his plan. I wasn't too sure of this but Aro thought it might work. _

_Wanting to help Bella moved a comfy chair near a window and opened a book curled up I sat out of view but in her line of sight so she wasn't afraid. We had an ear bud for her so she could hear me talk to her. The girls were all hidden down here with us as well our men hidden everywhere outside and in the trees. Upwind so they weren't tipped off about them being there._

_Jake's POV: _

_Now I will have her at last. Even if I kill her, she won't be living here with Vampires. She is mine, always has been, I even marked her you might say. Sam refused to come, saying I was breaking some treaty law, but too bad I don't care. Three new boys, who just phased chose coming with me, over staying with the pack so we formed our own pack. Now I'm an alpha, Sam can go hunt rabbits for all I care. Ah we are finally here and I can smell her and them._

_Oh there she is reading like always the spoiled brat, even her mom wants me married to her and out of her hair. The vamps left today, going hunting we heard them say, well good for them and better for us. Probably why she is reading alone, they can't take her and maybe have grown as bored with her as we had. I phase and tell my boys to do so as well. _

_Then we walk silently towards the house smelling her as we go. She is listening to something probably music, she was always doing that too, it drove me nuts. Let's see first I hurt her for leaving me, and then I take her as my mate, if she dies in the process, oh well. If not, we drag her back with us, to show them my prize. Great we all almost there, just need to get on the porch unseen._

_BPOV: _

_I see them, the damn dogs creeping up to me. Mr. Hateful in front hope, they send him to hell for all he has done to me. When he is gone, I want Edward to have my mother notified I'm dead in some accident or other. She is dead to me, Esme is my mom now, and always will be. I see my lover in the corner tensing up he can smell the dogs now. Golly I love him so much. I'm not afraid my darling man is here. Jake won't get the chance to hurt me ever again._

"_Bella dear, I want you to drop on the floor, and go behind the chair, and do it now baby" Edward says to me slowly and almost in a whisper. So I act like I dropped my book, then fall and crawl behind this big chair, then into the hallway so no flying glass can hit me. _

_Alice is there, between me and the open end of the hall. So is Charlotte. Breaking glass one of the wolves has come through the window looking for me. Emmett and Edward are fighting him. One down, out on the porch the boys are fighting two more Alice tells me. _

_But where is jerk face? Then the front door slams open, oh golly there he is. Charlotte and Alice push me behind them, and Rose is here jumping in front of me. _

_Backing up against the wall to give them room, I watch them circle him; he jumping trying to grab one of them. "Stop it" I keep thinking, I feel the need to yell but trying so hard not hurt my mouth again. Peter jumps over the girls, followed then by Jasper then Edward. _

_Moms living room is ruined, they are trying to get him outside, herding him away from us girls. Emmett grabs him from behind, and rolls out the door with him in his arms. Felix is there they are crushing him. Now he lies there broken in the yard, Edward is waiting for him to phase back. When he does, I feel no sympathy for him at all. Now that he is human again they are all gathered, Aro takes his hand learning all he can about this whole mess. He stood up with a look of disgust on his face._

_Then he turned to Edward "nephew she is your mate, and your jewel do what you think best". Jake is really suffering he has bites and they are deadly for them so there is no hope. _

"_Jake you devil you have hurt my darling, and will pay the price for it. She will never be yours only mine. I so wanted to gut you for hurting her, but I wonder what that will serve. Still she is marked by you in a horrid way" Marcus and Aro turn to look at me wondering what he's talking about._

"_Goodbye Jake, I hope you enjoy hell" then he broke his neck and it was over. _

_They had his truck pulled up and loaded, with all the boy's bodies in it, under a tarp. _

"_Now boys make it look like a horrid accident, where they are all crushed and no one finds them for awhile, the animals will help if we are lucky" Dad told Emmett and Felix then they drove away. _


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Chapter Ten: Dr. Mike and Wedding part 1**_

_Marcus's POV:_

"_Girls get ready to buy the wedding things. Now Bella you buy whatever you need the very best my dears" _

"_Grandfather I don't need the very best, but I will buy very special just for you and Edward" she wrote us. Smiling at her he handed her a black card "Use this" then he tapped her thigh making her blush at him then a slow smile appeared on her face._

"_Yes Edward thank you" she mimed. Looking at the gathered women plus our Jane, I decided we needed a bit more protection "Carlisle, please go with them in case she gets tired or ill" _

"_Of course I'll go" Taking two cars they left. 'Now Edward where is this Dr. Mike" He smirked at me "Follow me"_

_EPOV: _

_I really don't care what they do to Mike he is awful to women. We head to the bar he likes to frequent near the hospital. Emmett is especially happy about this he really loves Bella, and Fergus too by the look of things. Going in getting a big table we all order whiskey or scotch. He sees me and wanders over to us._

"_Cullen, how's it going Edward?" _

"_Mike oh pretty good" _

'_Say where's your dad's little plaything did he get tired of her fat ass already?" Marcus jumps up. _

"_Sit down young man" Mike does looking at us all smirking._

"_Hey is she doing all of you?" Caius has my arm holding me in place._

"_Sir that is our niece you are talking about" Aro states loudly._

'_And my granddaughter" now he looks afraid as well he should. _

'_And my wife" I say very calmly. But I don't feel calm at all._

_He tries to get up but Emmett has one arm Felix the other. _

_We pay and leave like a happy bunch but he is terrified more so when we push him in our car. Jasper has his keys and is already backing his car out. We drive deep into the woods on a logging road Jasper right behind us. _

_Stopping we all pile out Emmett ties him to a tree now he is shaking and crying. 'Not so big now Mike" I growl at him. _

_Aro comes up takes his hand drops it, and then grabs it again. He shows me in his mind all the rotten things he has done to my girl over the last two years and other nurses too. _

"_You little man" Aro says "Edward you go first" _

"_No sir my brothers want to play and I would like to go last if it's alright with you" so each of them breaks something a hand a foot whatever he is a screaming mess by the time I get my turn. _

"_You were going to rape her" I state not ask. With that I ripped off his private parts, he was past screaming now. _

"_Grandfather she is your family too" I step back the brothers look at Caius he nods and just before he rips his head off he tells him what we are. _

_We put his broken body in his car run it off a ravine. Lucky for us it catches fire won't be much left but the bears will do some damage before he is found. Returning home I miss my baby girl. _

_BPOV: _

_Oh my shopping for a dress and everything in one day. Well I told the sales lady casual but elegant not puffy at all. _

_Mom talked me into looking at a Black and White beauty I fell for right away. She called Marcus and after a few minutes discussion this was the dress. _

_Since they had all seen the scars from Jake and it would only be family. No one would be shocked by my back after all._

_I guess a Tiara belonging to my grandmother was something Caius had brought with him. Alice found the purse and shoes. Rose the perfect veil, and Charlotte a lovely cape to cover may bare shoulders. I called Edward having Esme ask my questions _

"_Honey do you have a black tux?" _

'_I do baby" _

"_Is it nice?" _

'_It is" _

"_Oh good I found my dress Edward" I wrote "Black and white are our colors" _

"_I have a white vest and tie too darling" He sounded happy on the phone. _

"_I love it baby" _

_Then we went Lingerie shopping where I found very pretty things and didn't look at the price. The girls found dresses as well. Carlisle picked out new black ties for everyone Edward would have a white tie and a white shirt and vest. I loved the idea he would look so sexy. _

_We headed home happy having found all we needed. The boys had been busy a tent was up in the back yard, along with chairs they rented plus set up a dance platform with a DJ station. _

_Alice went into over drive making the centerpieces with mom with flowers in the gardens. Rose and Charlotte hung strings of lights. Edward had gone out and would be home soon I was told. _

_After putting all my bags away, I was sitting upstairs in our room just thinking about us, when my darling hubby to be walked in "There you are darling". He kissed me and picked me up, sitting back down with me on his lap. "You found it all, good girl Bella" I was so happy just sitting with him. _

_Alice came and told us to get ready now. I grabbed him "Stay" I asked with me hands and eyes. _

'_No" Alice demanded "we want to dress you, go Edward take your things to our room the boys are dressing there the girls here" _

_I watched him grab his garment bag and shoes, wink at me and leave. Tears were running down my face "Bella dear it's only for a few minutes we have to get you pretty for him Okay" _

_So I went and washed my face, then sat down again. Everyone was there even Jane who I liked and smiled at a lot. She changed into a lovely dress robe with a nice white dress underneath. I hugged her as she left to go help get ready. She smiled at me touching my face so tenderly._

_Rose did my hair, Charlotte helped me into the lingerie, Alice was bossing us all around. Mom and Alice got my dress on me, then shoes. I was ready._

_Marcus appeared at the door with two boxes, then Aro and Caius followed him "our child these were my Didy's will you wear them tonight for me for us?" "I nodded then was blown away a diamond tiara and a sapphire and diamond necklace set worth a million at least. _

_They placed them on me and for once I looked beautiful. Kissing each one, I took Caius's hand to walk to Edward. 'Don't let her fall" Alice said making me grateful. "Never" he answered as we went down the stairs. "You are a vision my dear" he said to me as we walked._

_All I saw was my Edward in his black tux waiting for me loving me. Marcus married us too. After the vows and I saw our rings we kissed then danced for two hours. He picked the best rings for us, ones I wouldn't have ever dreamed I'd have but were so us. _

_When he kissed me during the first dance I felt a stirring deep inside from me to him. I know he felt something his eyes went from gold to black to gold faster than I would have ever dreamed possible. I felt my blood respond to him at that same time, not sure what that meant but I knew it was more than most brides and grooms have at their wedding._

"_Isabella my love" was all he said, and then he waltzed me around the floor. I don't know but to me with everyone in their best clothes, or cloaks we looked like a scene from a period movie. Waltzes, and beautiful women in ball gowns, with handsome men, and jewels glittering in the lights. Magic it felt like magic to me._


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Chapter Eleven: Ceremony**_

_Aro called us to a stop saying we had two more things to do tonight. Calling Edward and I up to them we knelt on cushions mom brought out. Alice brought me my wonderful new cape, bought along with my gown covering my back and shoulders. _

"_This is our Grand daughter and Niece, heir to Volturia and all her wealth and power. All will swear allegiance to our newest member Isabella Marie Volturi-Cullen"_

_Everyone there did making me blush and squeeze Edward's hand. _

"_This is our new grandson and nephew again do you swear?" Again they did. _

"_Send this out to all corners of the world, what has happened here tonight. Raise my children", we stood and faced everyone there. Hugs were exchanged, kisses and tears too. _

"_Now the next thing we wish to do; Cullen family, come forward. This family is now blood to us, family and friends, no harm to them must ever happen. The result of any will be swift and brutal" Aro stated with great resolve, they meant every word._

_All this was written on scrolls to be sent around and read to all vampires. _

"_Carlisle you are now our eyes and ears in North America" _

"_Aro I am so honored" _

"_You will need a second in command we recommend Eleazar Denali" _

'_Of course I will call him now" _

"_No need he should be here in a few minutes" The music began to play again and everyone hugged and talked in small groups._

_After that we were all dancing when the Denali's arrived. _

_Being told about the wolves, Dr. Mike, and the nomads they were shocked; but the worst thing was Tanya's reaction to our wedding. She threw a fit tried to grab me, and then hit Edward screaming all the while. She hit him so hard he stumbled backwards, and then tried to come after me with her nails like claws. Calling me a home wrecking whore, I heard gasps all around me, I was frozen in fear._

_Jane had her on the ground in seconds, writhing in pain Aro was over to them before I could blink. _

'_What is the meaning of this outrage?" Golly he was angry Marcus and Caius were alongside him. _

_I was crying rubbing Edwards face and terrified of her. Peter and Jasper came to stand in front of us Rose too. Edward was rubbing my arms "It's alright baby, calm down, the babies for the babies my angel"_

_Jane let her up then reached and took my hand "Don't cry sister, I will never allow anyone to harm you or your mate" She glared a Tanya, and I hugged her calming down. _

_Edward was so mad but not at me thankfully. "Tanya you spoiled brat! How dare you touch my mate or make a scene at our wedding?" She was getting up off the floor realizing she had made a huge mistake and who was at this wedding. Too late she showed her true self to everyone there._

_Aro was furious "Isabella darling come to me" in a tone even I knew better than to ignore._

_Letting go of Edward's hand, I walked into Aro's arms. 'Now let's get this nightmare cleared up. Edward, did you make vows or swear anything to her ever?" _

"_No sir I have not, nor did I ever, she has been obsessed with me for 70 years, making me move away from the family twice, with her pushing me to mate with her. My mate and I were both virgins Sir, look in to my memories" he walked over gave Aro his hand. _

_Aro closed his eyes and held him longer than I liked, but then turned and looked at Tanya _

"_You young lady have 1 choice here tonight, and that is to apologize to all of us, then drop this false dream you have been dreaming for years. He is married to our niece and Marcus's granddaughter" The Denali's gasped at that. Eleazer seemed to realize she was close to being killed right here in front of all of us._

"_You Eleazar know the penalty of treason in our world?" _

'_Yes we all do Aro" _

"_She has struck a member of our family, hurt another, and made false claims against our loved ones. Because she is of your coven I will overlook this falderal once" _

"_Tanya Denali do you still claim he is yours?" _

_Tanya stood there looking at us all like her world had just ended then hung her head answering sadly,_

'_No sir, I guess I was dreaming, hoping maybe he would just decide he would never find his mate, and come to me I'm sorry Edward" _

_Edward nodded took me into his arms sshing me as he led me to the dance. Jasper put on some very pretty music while he forced me to dance, until I was really dancing with him. I looked around and everyone was dancing or sitting and talking like before then came. _

"_Eddie" I barley whispered _

"_Bella no talking darling, what baby?" _

"_I love you" _

'_Oh sweetheart I love you too" we were fine and he was making me feel like a princess again. _

"_Now just nod or shake your head baby alright? Do you like your rings?" _

"_Yes" I smiled at him nodding. _

"_Good" _

"_I love your dress, we could use it again at a ball don't you think?" Nodding again, he's right we could esp. if we used black jacket and jewelry. I must tell Alice she'll be thrilled._

"_I love the Tiara you are so beautiful tonight" Humming I kiss him leaning my head on his chest. _

"_I love my ring too" Edward said looking at his ring finger._

_Taking the Tiara and veil off so he could dip me while dancing we enjoyed another hour of holding unto each other. I felt like one of those "dances with the stars" ladies._

_Eleazer's POV:_

_My word you could have knocked me over when we got there a wedding was being celebrated the Volturi were there and before I could say a word Tanya went nuts. I thought we were going to lose her she was acting like a maniac slapping Edward and pushing his Isabella. _

_When Aro announced her status in our world I figured she was going to be punished severely. It's only because of our long standing friendship and Carlisle's she was given a second chance. Carmen is already reaming her out as it were about it all we all five could have been killed. Edward never led her on she was so in love with him we could not reason with her. _

_Watching Isabella with Edward is something to see, rarely does a mate defer to her mate the way she does to him. What hold does he have or what has he done to get this interesting reaction I wonder? They look so good together swirling around the floor. Peter trades partners with them now she is smiling but not talking at all. Charlotte is talking a mile a minute to Edward and he is listening intently. _

_Oh Peter is telling Bella something the only thing she does is gestures with her eyes or hands or head. Is she mute? _

_Carlisle comes over after a few tense moments he sits and tells me everything. I'm shocked to say the least. Yes I will be his number 2 as he calls it. Yes we will build a home on their property, close enough to walk but far enough for privacy. After Tanya's debacle tonight we will all need privacy. She can be a loose cannon._

_They are expanding the guest house for the brothers and wives. The biggest stunner of all is Isabella is pregnant with Edward's babies. Heavens this will set the Vampire world on its ear. _

_Carlisle is adamant that Tanya never harm either one of them, or he will kill her himself. That has me up and standing growling at him; but I don't get far his boys are there, even Edward and I wouldn't have a chance even if I wanted too. _

_Jasper is really scary now pushing "dad" behind him and in my face "Harm him old man you and all that is yours will die before you can cry out" I have never been frightened by much in my life but the look in Jasper's eyes are something I will never forget. _

_Glancing at Peter I see the same thing. It has gone silent everyone is looking at me. Even Carlisle's four friends, "Ok Boys calm down things got a little out of hand all is well, we are going to be fine step back Jasper please. He does I sit again as does Carlisle but Emmett sits too looking at me as well. The other three are dancing but never taking their eyes off me._

_Carlisle's POV: _

_In all our years as friends we have never threatened each other before. But he must keep Tanya away from my babies and their momma. Nothing will harm them. I meant it I'll kill her first. _

_For a moment I thought I was dead when he jumped up, but my boys were here and Jasper is one mean dude when pushed, Peter right behind him. Emmett stayed right next to me all night if I was anywhere near them bless his heart. _

_Esme was laying down the law to the Denali women and they weren't taking it very well at all either. What amazed me the most was Jane and Bella during a break from dancing Jane was sitting by Bella rubbing her feet. _

_Both were laughing and teasing each other. I looked up and Aro was watching them with a smile on his face. Jane finally has a friend it seems as does Bella. Good because I'm sure they will be required to stay in Volturi for the balls and gatherings if nothing else. _

_After her change that won't worry me as much but before it really does, having Jane as a sister will protect her greatly. Jane is very feared by everyone but not Bella it seems. Edward sits down next to them, before long Jane is telling him some story and all three are laughing. When she gets up to leave she kisses Bella's cheek and Edward's too, they also kiss hers smiling at her deeply. _

_Esme is coming to me at last "Dance with me daddy your boys need to see their parents having fun tonight" So we do and they did. _

"_If you had any doubts about being their dad I hope they were dispelled just now darling" Esme told me as we danced. _

"_Essie my heart is swollen by the love they bare me those wonderful boys, our wonderful boys"_

_Marcus's POV: _

_I was ready to burn that girl pushing my granddaughter and hitting Edward! Unthinkable!_

_Aro dealt with it like always but he is very mad still. Caius has been watching her all night thinking I can tell. Eleazer had better keep a tight hold on her. _

_Jane what a dear has befriended our Isabella look at them sitting there laughing like sisters, oh she called Bella that how sweet of her. This is good when the kids come to visit Jane will be their guide and companion we won't worry much then Alec would never allow Jane or any Jane cares for to come to harm. _

_Deciding to visit with my "kids" I head to their table _

"_Hello darlings may I sit" _

"_Oh Grandfather of course" Edward stands until I sit. Carlisle has raised these children correctly. _

"_Your wedding was beautiful as were you both. Alice took pictures for you to have. Now are you afraid of her will she cause trouble after we leave?" _

'_No Grandfather she will behave or we will end her. I won't let Bella or our babies be harmed" _

'_Edward I'm honored to be your grandfather" I squeeze his hand. _

_Even now I see the bands that bind us getting stronger and glowing brighter. How interesting. Edward's to me are as strong as hers are, oh my they are not just mated they are true soul mates, so very rare Didy, and I, was just such a pair but maybe only 30 have ever been in our world. _

_I must tell Aro this is big news, it means they could be rulers one day or play a big part is saving us all in a time of great need. The power between soul mates who are Vampires is so strong it can't be measured. I will be coming here often to visit maybe bring Jane when she can travel. _

_Finding Isabella means I can seek out a lady friend now, my grief isn't ever going to leave me, but knowing I have family has lightened my heart. A companion to have would be a delight for however long I have left on this Earth. _

_Asking them a few questions I kiss them both and head to Aro having great fun telling old war tales, he and Caius to the boys. As I sit I run my hand over Aro's. He sits up looks at me then them smiling returns to the war stories._

_BPOV: _

_I love Jane I really do. Asking for paper he seems to understand my gestures. It soon appears thanking Felix._

_I write "Edward I'm so happy tonight" _

"_Me too darling girl" _

"_Can we plan our nursery ourselves? Then set Alice lose to find all the things herself saving me shopping" laughing he tells me _

"_Yes and no. I want to go to a baby store with you tomorrow then we'll see what we can't find getting her to find it for us" I agree smiling it's a good plan. _

'_Now Isabella" he whispers in my ear 'You still have clothes to buy and daddy Peter and Charlotte are shopping tomorrow as well. No hassle little girl I mean it" gulping I look at him _

"_Why I can wait honey we still have company?" I write as fast as I can._

"_Isabella" he said very slowly making me melt and my bottom to throb at the same time. _

"_What did I tell you baby?"_

"_OK just trying to say we can be hosts first, then shoppers but whatever works best" _

"_Right answer Bella" Kissing me with all he has I soon need air. _

"_Come darling we are going to our room say good night sweetheart" _

_I smile up at him my macho vampire man, so bossy and strict. _

_We make the rounds getting hugs and kisses everywhere we go. We ignore the Denali's except Kate who jumps up and hugs us both saying how happy she is for us. Then Irina and Carmen but not Eleazer or Tanya I see that Aro notices this too. _

_Edward sweeps me up into his arms and we are flying up the stairs. _

"_Eddie slow down, I might puke" By now we are at the door. _

"_Just being a husband honey" as we step into our room transformed with candles and low lights. '_

_Oh Edward how nice" I whisper making him frown at me then kiss me _

"_No talking or daddy will remind you a different way" gasping at him as he sets me down _

"_Bella your tongue is awful now stop being naughty and be my bride instead" he was unbuttoning my dress, then he hung it up putting it in the special bag along with his tux. _

_Returning from the closet I'm still standing there in my slip and shoes and the surprise I have on underneath it. "Oh baby good you stayed there" He is in his boxers and a white tee shirt only. _

_Bending down he removes my shoes then pulls my long slip off gasping himself _

"_Isabella, where did you get those?" I make a locking my lips sign throwing the key away at him. Smirking at me he swats my bottom _

"_Oh you'll tell daddy and very soon I promise you that" Now he is slowly taking off my thigh highs after he sat me on the bed, then the strapless bra. _

_Now it's just me in my black ruffled panties and he looks ravenous. "Where did you get these?" each word is separate and slow drug out between his teeth. _

_Guess I better answer so I "Unlock my lips" staring at him with my eyebrow raised "OK softly tell me" I whisper in his ear._

"_At the bridal store they have 12 colors" _

"_First place we go tomorrow baby" _

_I take his hand drag him into our closet open my lingerie drawer inside are 12 pairs all colors. _

"_Oh darling what a great surprise but we will need a lot more I might rip these and they are too wonderful to not have on hand" _

_Blushing I push him in the chest with a question on my face 'Oh rip them, well baby it's what I intend to do rip them off to get to my angel faster" _

_Now I know I'm redder than a tomato making him laugh as he picks me up 'But we'll be very careful with these tonight" so he is very slow pulling them off me making me writhe with need of him. We are so ready it takes only seconds to join the first of many tonight. _

_Sometime later there is a timid knock Charlotte brings in my drink telling us how much they love us. She leaves and he makes me drink it all. 30 minutes later we are mating he is so big and I want him so badly it's the last drink even though the babies are set it was decreed we would drink the last one because of what was in it. What keeps me from gagging each time is a mystery._

_Now tomorrow we begin another series of icky drinks, for the babies to grow and be strong. Meanwhile I am like an animal in heat with him it's unreal putting my pillow over my face to scream in while he growls into his we finally fall together ending up in each other's arms I fall asleep. _


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Chapter Twelve: Shopping Trip**_

_EPOV: _

_Waking up with my girl wrapped around me is heaven. We don't sleep but we can rest in a half dream half awake state. Mating like we did last night four times wore me out unbelievable but true. Didn't know that was possible._

_BPOV: _

"_Get up sleepy head we are shopping today and I think we are ALL going" He tells me _

"_Oh crap" I muttered earning me being rolled over and a spanked bottom. Oweee two swats hurt, letting me roll back unto my back "Oweee" _

_He looks me in the eyes "what did daddy tell you about talking?" _

'_Sorry" I mouth tears running out of my eyes he spanks hard. _

"_Baby my job is to protect you, cherish you, teach you our ways and never let you harm yourself understand" _

_Nodding, I get up going into the bathroom taking care of my business I look at my naked bottom its pink and still stinging. Walking out and into the closet where he is getting dressed he grabs me looking at my bottom. One swat, "oweee" I try pulling away, but that earned me two more. _

"_Now that ought to remind you not to talk, to stay with me or Peter, to not make a scene over money" He is looking into my eyes "Darling daddy wants to have the best day we have ever had okay let me love all three of my babies please baby girl" _

_Wiping my eyes he waits for me to answer "Yes I promise" I mouth to him earning myself being picked up and twirled around kissed the entire time. _

_Putting me down he hands me a ruffled pair of panties in pink "Just for daddy today" I smirk at him pulling them on, along with jeans and a long sleeve pink tee, with a nice white long sleeve shirt over it open. Plus I remembered I had new pink socks never worn I got for Christmas in my secret Santa bag. Pulling them on with my favorite converse shoes I brush my hair take a hair tie with me grab my purse. _

_Edward has just tied his shoes so we are ready to go. Hand in Hand we go downstairs. Mom has a light breakfast for me a protein shake made Edward's way along with some whipped jello and whipped cream thing I really liked. I'm starting to taste things again as well. Progress at last._

_He was right we are all going the Volturi too, or at least the brothers and Jane and Felix. Our friends and the guard want to hunt so they are going far away from us today. _

_Deciding who rides where takes a few minutes but Edward and I along with the brothers take the family Expedition so we all fit. Peter and Jazz take the Jasper's truck everybody else goes in the other cars. _

_EPOV: _

"_Bella we need to look into a big 14 passenger luxury van what do you think?" I ask her as I am driving. "Yes" she nods smiling. _

_The bothers are very excited to be shopping today as is Jane. _

"_First off the mall for Bella then the baby stores" they agree. We are quite the crowd I'll tell you but some go their own ways getting whatever our family stays with us. We found clothes for her and us. When the lingerie time came, I gave in letting Charlotte and Rose, and I go with her, everyone else was sent to enjoy themselves meeting at the food court in 90 minutes. _

_Giving her the eye we went into her favorite store looking at intimates she finally smiled and grabbed three packages "Let us see baby" I took one from her noting the size and type. _

"_Rose get ten thanks" I pointed to bras, dragging her feet we went there, she picked white but nice ones we picked ten more in all colors. _

"_Now darling we are going to a really nice shop you buy whatever you want" Charlotte told her after seeing they had her size she bought lots of pretty things some bigger as she would need bigger soon._

_Meeting in the food court she was so hungry we all bought soft stuff taking it to her to try. Pudding, refried beans, soup, macaroni, and cheese oh lot so of things she ate a most of it. Pleased with her we gathered everyone up going to the baby stores._

_BPOV: _

_This will be either fun or a nightmare. Since we don't know the sex of the babies I wrote down the colors we wanted handed it to everyone. Then I gave each family a list to fill if they could, and sent them on their way. _

_We went to the car seats the brothers had an article on the best ones. So Edward read it too, then we narrowed it to 2 choices. I held my hands out "You pick" they did good that is done. _

_Now cribs, I don't like these here, I make a cutting sign over my throat, causing Edward to laugh 'OK baby the next store" _

_So we leave with everyone else and too many bags to count. Finding the next store to be homier I love the crib sets here, we pick two of everything to please them all. Blah I want to scream! Alias I do not he would spank me so fast, cause my mouth would be hurt again. _

_So instead I knock my hand on the dresser getting their attention. I write on my tablet "Now we have clothes for them, bottles, diapers, furniture except a rocker for me or two for us, and Alice says I need maternity clothes no more arguing or sneaking things into the cart!" I give them a glare._

_I clapped my hands putting them on my hips, daring them to talk back. Everyone burst out laughing Peter twirled me around "damn you are adorable Bells" _

_Putting me down, I once again glare at them all, turning and heading to the rockers I ignore them all. _

'_Baby what do you like here?" Edward is right behind me, the stinker, does no good ignoring him, he won't allow it, So I finally look at him, "Not sure" I shrug my shoulders "Well let's try some" He sits in one I sit in another, nope nothing makes me swoon I write to him making him smile. _

_Then I try the glider, now it is not all that pretty but oh it's nice I close my eyes imagining holding our baby gliding humming to her or him. My eyes snap up to his he is in the next one over we agree. "Hate the color" I write. Alice appears then like magic_

"_Bella I can redo these in any fabric you want honey they have some really sweet baby fabric over there we could even make the crib quilts to match and valances" "Oh I'm sold on this" I write. Turning to Edward I pout with my lips a little making him smirk at me "two please, so daddy can rock a baby too" I write "Oh darling of course" he gets the tags. _

_We wander to the fabric section she is right they are adorable. All the girls are here even Tanya so we decide on a theme "The forest" they have matching wall border, stripped wallpaper, even switch plate covers. Alice gets the bolt of fabric and 10 yards of a matching fabric. I don't even flinch, just nod. Mom picks out the wallpaper showing me two color choices that match we pick the lilac stripes and the pastel border. Tanya comes over with 2 darling lamps if she could blush she would be. _

"_Bella I am sorry, I thought we were a pair. I was mistaken. My family's life is worth more than my crush on Edward. Please Bella allow to try, I would like to be your friend one day"_

_Thinking about this and knowing me, I almost always try to see the good in people. I point to me and then her. Nodding but holding up my wedding bands. She seems to grasp my meaning, Edward is my husband. "I agree Bella" so I smile and nod I will try too. _

"_Will these go they are so cute I just love them?" Tanya is still holding the lamps._

_I smile at her "Yes me too" I write she smiles back. _

_Looking around I see my Uncles and Grandfather with Edward watching us._

"_Baby monitors the best you can find please" they are thrilled so off they go on a quest. Carlisle goes with them. Carmen is looking at patterns with Rose and Kate who love to sew too. _

_Charlotte comes up with a breast pump, well we better be safe. Hugging her I look at it a very good one of course._

_Emmett comes up with a book on shelves and name plaques you make yourself "Bells look here pick what you like and I can make it I have all the tools" _

_I squeal a little hoping Edward is not nearby. "Love it Emmie bear" this pleases him no end when he reads it. _

"_Oh then I want to build a play area for them as soon as know if it's girls or boys" he happily goes to show Rose. I stand there watching them all working together becoming a family. _

_Edward appears with the monitors, "Aro asked the sales lady, and since she has kids she told us the best and worst ones" they must have dazzled her. They also have an intercom set up for the entire house linked to the guest house and when the Denali's house is built linked there as well. _

'_Yes they are perfect and that will make me feel they are safe thank you" I hugged them all. _

'_Books" I write "Bookcase" as well. We hold hands as we head to the book section. Here I'm so happy I'm bouncing. My darling man is being such a husband today, I couldn't be prouder._

"_Isabella" said very slowly makes me stop and look up at him my girly bits are tingling and my bottom too. He seems to know this the stinker he's smirking again "Buy as many books that you want darling for me I mean it sweetie" _

_Oh he isn't mad hooray, I fist pump and start pulling books off the shelves. I stop at twenty but he is looking at me, so I add ten more lovingly touching each one as I set it in the cart. Then we find the perfect bookcase matching the crib/youth beds we have the tags for. _

"_A floor lamp, something very pretty tiffany like, is a dream of mine Edward please" I write on my tablet. He calls "Jazz' very softly Jasper appears like magic 'She wants a tiffany style floor lamp in purples I'm guessing" I nod. Jasper looks at me winks and off he goes dragging Peter with him. _

_He looks at me frowns and the next thing I know we are sitting in the gliders again; only he is holding me running his fingers through my hair "I love you so much darling, you are going to rest when we get home, if you want to be there while we put it all together fine but you will be sitting not standing or walking around your heart is hammering baby" _

"_I snuggle into him grabbing his shirt a little to calm me I getting afraid dizzy too "Are you dizzy baby" 'Yes" it came out but he didn't get mad he just called Dad who was there before I could blink. Agreeing with Edward about too much stress or some such thing_

_. _

"_Time to go home baby girl" Edward said. We paid for it all, but Edward held me in the back seat and Dad drove us all. Marcus never took his hand off mine the entire ride. Getting home I'm whisked upstairs, undressed put in sleep pants, and a comfy tee. Then told to go potty or he will go with me, brat he knows I don't want him in the bathroom with me unless we are showering or taking a bath._

_So I do, glad to go at last, feeling better I come out to my hubby standing there with a bottle of water smiling. We sit on the bed while I drink half the water. _

"_Now sleep or watch your choice Bella is which one?" _

'_Watch, then sleep" I'm amazed that the guest room is empty, and Emmett is painting and it's almost done the windows are open so there is no fumes. Fergus is putting a glider together for me to sit in while they work. I'm in the hallway out of the way I guess. _

_Before I know the border is on, wallpaper is up, Charlotte and Mom are painting a beautiful forest mural with baby deer, rabbits, birds, oh golly it's awesome. As the mural dried the boys are putting the cribs together in the hall by me, and then placing them where we want them. _

_Next the dressers and changing table, the other glider, and Jasper arrives with a wonderful lamp just what I dreamed of. _

"_Where "I mime _

"_Oh a lighting shop nearby the store we were at" He smiles at me sweetly._

_Crying I just touch it my heart is so full. Edward comes to get the glider and we stand together watching them work._

_Their little miracles_

_Cribs _

_When they were done for tonight, I was kissed by all, and brought down to eat and rest by the fire. _

_Soup tonight, not to hot, but oh so good, then a milkshake, a feast after days of clear liquids. I sat back into Edward on the sofa. I love my family, my babies, and their sweet daddy._


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Chapter Thirteen: Missing**_

_Waking to find myself under the covers naked with my husband snuggling me I looked at him, _

"_Was I hot" I mouthed _

"_Oh baby you are always hot to me" he whispered back. _

_We made love and sweetly staying together until I fell asleep again. The morning brought the sound of hammers and building. _

"_They are building onto the guest house plus the Denali's crew is here as well." Shrugging my shoulders I got up heading to the bathroom. Done there I wandered out into the hall looking for Edward. Not seeing him. I finished getting dressed going downstairs slowly to see about breakfast. Nobody around, ok what can I make that is easy on the mouth? Seeing fruit I get out the blender, add fruit, a scoop of ice cream, some protein powder just because, and some honey. Oh it's good but where is everybody? _

_Suddenly all the noise stops everywhere, scares me to death. I get up going slowly up the stairs to our room. Looking out our windows, I don't see anyone or anything creepy if you ask me. _

_So I get on a long sleeve tee, pull a sweater over that, and put on high top converse with warm socks. My jeans are ok, so I grab some cash from the drawer Edward keeps for me always 100.00 in different bills just in case. He knows I won't carry a lot of cash bless him. I write a note for him saying I'm scared going to look for him. _

_I put on my coat and headed downstairs, stopping at the landing because I saw a strange lady go by with red hair, turning around I went into our closet where Edward had shown me a secret room that was supposed to be Vampire proof. He had it built just for my safety._

_I locked our closet door, took my purse and cell phone moved the hidden panel cover, punched in the code, my birthday. The narrow door slid open and I slid in, grabbing the flashlight and batteries as I went. It closed behind me and the lights came on. I didn't know how to set the timer for them so they would go off in 30 minutes. Inside was a comfy camping bed with a memory foam base. _

_Throw pillows, a few books, a camper's light which I was happy to see along with a hand held radio/ walkie talkie thing set to buzz his cell and Peters. Since they might be fighting or hiding out to trap these strangers. I didn't call but, I did text them both saying where I was but not really "sleeping under the stars" No one will understand that but him._

_He had wooed me one night by asking me to sleep under the stars with him and it was raining out. _

_Looking at him like he was mad "Come on baby have a little faith in me" So I got up and he led me to our closet then showed me the safe room as he called it. _

_When we went in he turned the lights off and on the ceiling were 100 glows in the dark stars. I loved it making him pleased I didn't freak out. We have made love there twice even had a picnic, well I had a protein shake and he had a thermos of coffee. I decided to cling to that memory while I waited._

_Hours went by but no one came. I was starting to get really worried but he had made me swear I would stay 24 hours before opening the door, if I needed to be there. So I would. I slept, talked to the babies, and drank the bottled water there. There was a disposable toilet but I did not want to use that yet. Still being Prego means you pee a lot. So I unwrapped it really it's just a bucket with a toilet seat on it there chemical packs in the bucket he showed me how to use. _

_Now here we are my bucket and me the room was the size of a small bathroom, the "toilet" was behind a screen along with a shelf that held baby wipes, hand sanitizer, wash cloths a 5 gallon bottle of water to wash with if needed. The living area the camp bed, full size not twin, two camp chairs, a foot stool, two lamps and a small bookcase. _

_Oh yes a dorm cooler with bottled water and protein bars. Even a change of clothes for us both and a backpack each in mine was my iPod. So listening to our music, I lay back to wait for my dearie to come get me. I must have dozed off again, because it was six hours later. I heard noise and turned all the lights off went behind the screen, so if someone looked in they would not see me. _

"_Bells" I heard someone whisper "Bells baby girl" I was terrified it wasn't a voice I knew. Jane came around the corner "Oh my goodness" I hugged her tight. _

"_Bella come dear we are rescuing you" _

"_Where is Edward?" _

"_They are fighting the nomads as we speak Master Marcus sent me to you" _

"_Jane is he hurt? Why are you acting odd?" _

'_Oh Bella we didn't know where you were, Edward was with Aro not us, we came here no sign of you everyone is panicking" _

"_Jane where is my husband?" I don't care what they say I need to ask. I look at them then point to my ring._

"_Bella we don't know he and Peter are not answering their phones, Alice can't see them either" _

_She grabbed me as I started to faint. Looking up I see Carlisle there he picks me up carrying me out of my safe room. _

"_Isabella that was smart to go there sweetie" Dad tells me._

"_Dad where is my Eddie?" smiling "we'll find them honey don't cry we'll find them" _

_Charlotte came running up to me crying 'Bella there you are" we held each other._

"_They will be fine they have to be Bella" So we sat downstairs surrounded by family but not the ones we wanted. _

_Another day and I have lost all interest in eating or anything at all. I just sit and stare out the back windows waiting for my love. No one argues with me, I get all upset it's bad for the babies, so they just come and touch me say things, but I do not respond at all. _

_After two days Aro returns from looking without them. He has called all his trackers and soon 30 vampires will be hunting for Peter and Edward. I hope they can find them but fear they will not. Then the babies kick me hard 'Edward" I scream for the first time in two weeks a sound tears from me. _

_Holding my stomach I get up and go outside it's lightly raining I scream and scream his name falling to my knees. Emmett picks me up I'm fighting him hard "Isabella" he yells at me,_

"_I miss him too honey, killing yourself will not change things, do you want to kill his babies?" _

"_Nooo" _

"_Well then stop it" we are inside in the big bathroom on the first floor, Rose is there along with Tanya they pull my wet clothes off. Rose picks me up and gently lowers me into the bathtub. _

_I have not stopped crying at all. "Bella let it out get it all out" Tanya says sweetly. I look at her she looks awful she must be worried about him too. I try to stop but the tears just keep coming. _

_They decide I have soaked enough and get me out dried off and into warm clothes and fuzzy socks my hair brushed to dry by the fire. Alice brings me a shake I won't touch. _

"_Little girl you had better drink that" Emmett growls at me, I shake my head no. Emmett sighs then comes over stands me up swats my butt not very hard but it makes me gasp at him, _

"_Little girl you will take care of those babies, they are my family too and Rose's, and all of us not just you. Also I'm the man here tonight, everyone else is out hunting or looking it's me and my girls. You know our family rules right?" I nod at him Edward has stressed these rules a lot._

"_Then you know any male can spank a naughty Cullen lady correct" again I nod, _

"_So you are getting this" with that he spanked me four times hard enough to make me cry. _

'_Now drink that for the babies no more BS" So I did even though I wanted to die, I couldn't kill Edward's darlings after all. _

_Morning finally came I wouldn't go to our room at all without him, so they all slept downstairs with me. Finally we heard people coming Emmett was up and at the door along with my sisters. _

_They were back Edward was there looking awful, but there. I stood waiting for him then thought screw this and ran to him. He caught me kissing me while I cried. I saw his eyes snap to Emmett's and then to me but he said nothing. _

_We went upstairs so he could shower and change, I watched every move he made. Finally when he was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt he came to me sitting on the sofa. _

"_Did you use the safe room baby" I nodded "You got in OK, it worked" again I nodded. _

_He came knelt down touched my stomach, the babies kicked in response to him, making him smile. _

_He pulled me into the closet locked the door making the room soundproof. _

"_Now I heard you were naughty last night is that correct?" I nodded but wouldn't look at him "Isabella, look at me" now I was afraid he was angry, and all I want to do is make love to my sweetie not get punished by him. _

_He was smirking at me "Oh we will do your entire list baby don't you worry" _

"_Now then you did what I asked if you needed too, I'm happy about that, but very unhappy you got you bottom spanked by Emmett, what's the rule here baby?" _

_Having no paper I mimed he would spank me too. "Very good baby doll" he kissed me. The next thing I knew my bare bottom was on fire "Oweee" over and over rang in the closet. He was on the ottoman with me over his lap. When I couldn't even cry my bottom was so sore he stopped. _

'_Will we be doing this again darling?" _

"_Nooo" I said softly _

"_What did you say?" _

"_Nooo daddy" _

"_OK" He helped me get up and dressed then he held me tight like I was going to run away or something. _

"_They were going to kill us Bella, but wanted Aro to fall into a trap. We had to hunt a lot on the way home to heal our wounds baby, sorry it took so long. But they are no more and we are safe". _

_I grabbed his shirt crying, my darling was almost taken from me. He held me for a few minutes then pulled back and brought my face up so I was looking right at him._

'_Now you had better be eating like a good momma, little girl or we will be in here every damn day do you understand that Isabella?" _

'_Yes sir" He was stunned I never say that. _

"_Right, come on baby I want to love you every way I can think of in our bed" so we did before I crashed on him snoring I'm sure. Afterwards he told me these were the ones who killed my father Demetri knew their scent from my dad's badge. Good I'm glad they are dead. _


End file.
